Un Nouveau Départ
by Justicar of Darkness
Summary: Avec l'aide d'Itachi Naruto s'enfuit de Konoha et commence une nouvelle vie en prenant soin des personnes qui lui sont chères et de lui-même. Observez Naruto faire trembler les Nations sur son chemin. Possible Naruto/Harem
1. Prologue et Evasion

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

**Paroles de Bijuu : 'Je vais te manger.'**

Paroles normales : 'Attrape moi si tu peux.'

**Prologue**

_Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Fils de Kushina Uzumaki, Héritière du trône d'Uzushio et de mon géniteur Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage. Je suis le Sandaime Uzuzkage, Daimyo de Uzushio no Kuni et le Sandaime Jinchüriki du Kyûbi no Yôko aussi connue sous le nom de Kurama._

_Mais, je ne fus pas toujours cet homme. Chef du meilleur clan de toutes les Nations ainsi que de son pays. Quand je n'étais encore qu'un gosse, seul et haï de tous pour une raison qui me restait inconnue, on me surnommait ' démon' ou encore 'gamin-kyûbi'._

_Lorsque j'eus une réponse à la question 'Pourquoi toutes ces personnes m'appellent 'Kyûbi' ou ' gamin-Kyûbi' ?', je pris connaissance des nombreux mensonges et demie vérités qui entouraient mon passé. Le premier concernait mes origines et englobait les circonstances de mon enfance ainsi que l'attitude des personnes qui m'entouraient._

_A partir de ce jour, ce qui me permit de survivre et de grandir jusqu'à ce que je suis aujourd'hui est ma volonté. C'est grâce à cette volonté que je suis aujourd'hui le plus grand Kage que les Nations aient vues depuis le "Rikudo Senin"._

* * *

><p>'Bon sang, si je tarde trop ces villageois vont finir par le tuer, et pour que le Plan marche je ne peux le permettre.' Pensa le Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi alors que lui et son escorte ANBU bondissaient dans la nuit de toit en toit.<p>

'Hokage-sama !' Cria soudainement l'ANBU de tête. 'La cible se trouve en bas dans la rue.'

'Merci Inu, où se trouve le Jinchüriki ?' Demanda le Sandaime à son meilleur et plus dévoué ANB, sans perdre son calme.

'Le dém..Naruto se trouve devant la porte du complexe de son appartement.' Se corrigea Kakashi Hatake sous le regard désapprobateur de son Hokage. Kakashi Hatake, nom de code Inu, reconnaissable à sa coupe de cheveux argentés regarda avec indifférence le bâtard de son sensei qui tentait de se protéger des coups incessants des villageois.

'Inu, je sais ce que tu penses de Naruto mais vu que tu sera son sensei à sa sortie de l'académie, tu dois dés à présent prendre l'habitude de l'appeler par son nom. Sinon, il pourrait se douter de quelque chose et remettre en question ce qui se passe.' Affirma l'Hokage.

Soudain, le Sandaime voyant Naruto tomber sous un coup par derrière décida qu'il était temps de s'interposer. 'Cela suffit pour ce soir, allons-y.' Déclara le Sarutobi.

'Assez !' S'écria Hiruzen, en atterrissant entre les villageois et Naruto. ' ANBU, emmenez ces personnes chez Ibiki !' Ce faisant il prit mille précautions pour apparaître comme étant le sauveur de Naruto.

Les villageois protestèrent, plusieurs frissonnants à la simple mention de l'expert en torture car ils connaissaient sa capacité à infliger les pires sévices mentaux, mais ils savaient tous que ce n'étaient qu'une façade destinée à Naruto, ils reviendraient et que leur Hokage ne les empêcherait pas.

'Pourquoi Jiji ? Pourquoi s'en prennent ils toujours à moi ?' Pleura Naruto en se réfugiant dans les bras de Hiruzen. 'Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Ils disent tous que j'ai tué plein de monde, c'est vrai ?'

'Donne leur du temps, Naruto, ils sont seulement en colère et déboussolés par leur chagrin et leurs pertes lors de l'attaque du Kyûbi.' Répliqua Sarutobi avant de penser plein de haine. 'Sale démon, par ta faute ma femme et Minato sont morts et à cause de ton incapable de mère des centaines de Shinobi sont morts.' Avant de commettre l'irréparable et de tuer Naruto de ses propres mains, le Sandaime Hokage partit rejoindre son escorte qui selon ses ordres n'était pas intervenue et s'était cachée hors de vue du Jinchüriki.

'Tu as senti ça Kurama ?' Demanda Naruto à son tenant. Car oui, depuis plus d'un an Naruto connaissait l'existence du Kyûbi no Yôko et les circonstances de son emprisonnement. Ce qui veut dire qu'il avait apprit que sa mère, la Nidaime Jinchüriki de Kurama, avait été violée par son géniteur et était morte assassinée par Konoha après que son Bijuu lui ait était arrachée pour être ensuite scellé dans Naruto. Son chakra ying et yang ayant été scellé dans Naruto, lui donnait un boost à son endurance et réserves de chakra déjà conséquentes pour un Uzumaki et une abilité lui permettant de détecter les individus ressentant des émotions négatives, mais lui donnait aussi la capacité d'utiliser des genjutsus de très haut niveau et dans certains cas de les rendre réels. De cette nouvelle capacité découla l'admission d'un possible lien entre lui et le clan Kurama Et par la suite il expliqua le lien d'amitié et de protection qu'il entretenait avec les Uzumaki ainsi qu'avec les Senju même si celui-ci était empreint de colère et la haine qu'il vouait au clan Uchiha.

'**Oui, ce pic d'émotion négative et même si tu l'a manqué cet éclair de haine qui est passé dans ces yeux quand tu a dit n'avoir tué personne. A mon avis il te blâme pour la mort de sa femme et sans doute pour les Shinobi morts cette même nuit. Il y avait aussi des ANBU au-dessus, ceux de ton toit étaient là depuis le début et ceux du toit d'en face sont arrivés il y a 10 minutes avec le vieux singe. Hatake était l'un d'entre eux. Et ça n'avait pas l'air de les déranger plus que ça de te voir roué de coup, sauf cet ANBU avec le masque de chat, qui voulait intervenir dès son arrivée mais en as été empêchée par un de ses collègues, celui avec le masque d'aigle.**' Répliqua son ami car il avait des sens plus développés et pouvait ainsi sans se soucier du fait que son hôte était roué de coups, coups qu'il s'empressait de guérir en appliquant son chakra, et ainsi pouvait mieux discerner ce qui les entourait.

'Donc, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce vieux singe et ses ANBU, sauf Neko-chan, me haïssent ou me considèrent comme leur arme. Leur petit Jinchüriki qu'ils pensent tenir bien en laisse. C'est décidé, je pars ce soir, avec Itachi.' Pensa Naruto, ce qui tira un hochement de tête approbateur à son co-locataire.

Au même moment Itachi se trouvait en pleine réunion avec son père, Fugaku Uchiha, Patriarche du clan Uchiha. Ce dernier cherchait à savoir ce que son fils savait des plans du Sandaime Hokage en ce qui concernait le clan et le Jinchüriki de Kyûbi. Il pensait pouvoir utiliser celui-ci pour renverser le Sarutobi et ainsi restaurer la place de meneur des Uchiha.

'Dis moi Itachi, le Jinchüriki est il susceptible à l'influence du Sharingan ? Combien d'ANBU le surveillent et quelles sont les durées de leurs rotations ? Explique moi tout, et en détails. Il en va de la grandeur des Uchiha.' Ordonna Fugaku à son fils aîné. Fils qui se trouvait assis face à lui dans son équipement d'ANBU, car il revenait à l'instant de sa mission non officielle d'assassinat. Une mission qui l'avait emmenée jusqu'à Tsuchi no Kuni pour neutraliser un noble qui prônait la reprise de la guerre avec Konoha et une alliance avec Kaminari no Kuni.

D'un ton las, Itachi répondit : 'Oui père, Naruto est susceptible au Sharingan. Encore faut il que celui-ci soit mature ou peut-être un Mangekyo. Les ANBU se relaient en équipe de deux toutes les trois heures. Sauf danger avéré, personne n'intervient et la plupart des équipes attendent plusieurs minutes avant de s'interposer. Son appartement est isolé dans le quartier des bordels et personne n'habite dans le même complexe que lui.' Se penchant sur un plan du village, il désigna plusieurs points. 'Ici en bordure d'un bordel se trouve l'habitation de Naruto, et là se trouve Ichiraku Ramen où il se rend souvent pour manger. Et ceci, ceci et cela…' Ajouta Itachi en traçant plusieurs traits sur le plan. '… sont les chemins les plus souvent empruntés par Naruto.'

'Bien, tu as fait du très bon travail Itachi.' Félicita Fugaku. 'Il est hors de question de l'aborder de jour : trop de témoins, civils comme Shinobi. La nuit, ce quartier fourmille de clients. Le mieux ce serait le soir quand il rentre par cette ruelle, après avoir neutralisé les ANBU. De cette façon, nous pourrions le—mpf…' Fit Fugaku en se penchant sur la carte, seulement pour être interrompu par la main de son fils qui lui couvrait la bouche et l'empêché de produire un son. Sentant soudain la pointe d'un kunai à la base de son cou, il cessa de se débattre et écouta son fils.

'Ceci est la dernière fois que tu fais du mal, Tou-sama.' Prononça Itachi d'un ton dédaigneux. 'A moi, à Naruto et au village. Jusqu'il y a peu j'étais un agent double qui espionnait à la fois le clan mais aussi les ANBU et les dirigeants du village, chacun me croyait de son coté alors que dans la réalité je ne sers que moi et…'

'Moi.' Interrompis Naruto de la fenêtre. Puis se tournant vers Itachi, il lui demanda : 'Tout est il prêt pour le départ ? J'ai laissé un clone à mon appartement, mais les ANBU devraient vite se rendre compte de la supercherie. J'ai aussi fait mes adieux, bien que certains auraient pu mieux se passer.'

'Oui, tout est prêt.' Dit Itachi avant de retourner son attention sur son père qui tentait d'utiliser son Sharingan pour contrôler Naruto. 'J'avais presque oublié, Naruto ne peut pas être influencé par le Sharingan. J'ai menti. Et tu peut emporter cette révélation en enfer.' Finit Itachi en lui tranchant la gorge, ce qui causa à Fugaku de mourir étouffé dans son propre sang. Il couvrit ensuite le corps de sceaux explosifs. 'Pour créer une diversion.' Expliqua l'Uchiha en voyant la mine confuse de l'Uzumaki.

'A tu besoin de voir qui que ce sois, avant de partir ?' Interrogea ce dernier, sachant que la réponse serait sans doute oui vu à quel point Itachi tenait à sa mère et à son petit frère.

'En effet, mais ils dorment et pour plus de sûreté ils doivent le rester je vais donc déposer des lettres pour ma mère et mon frère.' Répondit l'aîné, avant d'expliquer le plan d'évasion à Naruto. 'Tu va utiliser ton Henge spécial pour te transformer en rouleau. Je passerais la porte du village en tant qu'ANBU, on ne devrait pas s'attarder sur mon passage. Une fois hors de vue, je fais détoner les explosifs. Les gardes du clan seront sur place rapidement et les ANBU arriveront en moins de cinq minutes. Le village, ou du moins les zones clés, feront l'objet de mesures de confinement. Tous les ANBU du village seront mis en état d'alerte, ce qui fait que mon absence sera remarquée dans les 2 heures. Ceci est la dernière fois que je te pose la question. Es tu prêt ?'

'Allons-y. Dépose ces lettres et partons !' S'exclama Naruto avant de se Henge en rouleau.

Le voyage d'Itachi et de Naruto, caché dans sa poche, se déroula sans encombre jusqu'à 100 mètres de la porte principale où Itachi s'arrêta à l'ombre de l'enceinte et se tournant vers une silhouette, demanda : ' Combien de temps va tu me suivre, Neko ? Et que comptes tu faire ?'

'Rien.' Déclara Neko en apparaissant. 'Et pour ce qui est de savoir depuis combien de temps je vous suis, je ne me suis pas vraiment cachée. Il faudrait que ton élève sois plus attentif.'

'Il est encore jeune, il ne peut que progresser. Et au rythme où il va, il nous dépassera tous.' Contra Itachi. 'Une dernière chose à dire avant de dire adieu ?'

'Adieu ? Dit comme ça, ça parait définitif. Je préfère au revoir puisqu'il y a une possibilité qu'on se revoit.' Remarqua Neko.' Ce que j'ai à dire c'est : je préférerai qu'on n'en soit jamais arrivé là et bonne chance.' Ajouta l'ANBU avant de disparaître dans la nuit

'Allons-y.' Se décida l'Uchiha, après avoir vu s'éloigner sa co-équipière.

Itachi s'approcha de la porte, où à la vue de son masque, les gardes s'empressèrent de lui faire signer le registre de sortie. Une fois hors de vue du village, il sortit Naruto de sa poche et activa les sceaux explosifs pendant que ce dernier reprenait forme humaine. De Là où ils se tenaient, ils pouvaient voir les oiseaux fuir l'explosion à travers le ciel matinal.

'Maintenant que nous sommes assez loin du village, il est temps révéler tous les mensonges qui t'entourent.' Déclara l'Uchiha à l'attention de l'Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Salut tout le monde, c'est ma première fic donc soyez sympa avec vos reviews.<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	2. Lettres & Revelations

**aya31 / 3j4 : Merci pour vos encouragements et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

**Naruto : 11 ans**

**Itachi/Aiko : 18 ans**

**Anko : 13 ans**

**Hinata/Yakumo : 8ans**

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

**Paroles de Bijuu : 'Cours, tant que tu peux.'**

Paroles normales : 'Tu m'attrapera jamais.'

Paroles écrites : « Ferme la, ou je te tue. »

'_Maintenant que nous sommes assez loin du village, il est temps révéler tous les mensonges qui t'entourent.' Déclara l'Uchiha à l'attention de l'Uzumaki._

* * *

><p>'Ils remarqueront vite mon absence, mais je n'ai de compte à rendre qu'à Sarutobi. Et en donnant une semi-vérité, je peux expliquer mon absence et la mort de Fugaku.' Révéla Itachi avant de sortir un rouleau pour Naruto.<p>

'Qu'est ce que c'est ? Et que dois je en faire ?' Interrogea l'Uzumaki interloqué.

'C'est une lettre du Yondaime au Sandaime. Elle te concerne.' Expliqua L'Uchiha avec prudence, connaissant la haine de Naruto envers le Namikaze. ' Tu devrais la lire.'

Ce dernier s'exécuta et découvrit avec consternation la manipulation de son enfance.

« Sandaime Hokage-sama.

Quand vous lirez cette lettre, je serais mort. J'aurai donné ma vie pour protéger le village en scellant le Kyûbi en Naruto. Contre les désirs égoïstes de l'Uzumaki, qui non seulement a brisé l'influence du sceau, mais aurait voulu nous priver d'un nouveau Jinchüriki. Avec assez de contrôle sur son Bijuu il pourrait être plus puissant qu'un Kage. Pour que le Kage de Konoha soit toujours capable de le contrôler, j'ai inclus dans cette lettre plusieurs sceaux à apposer dés que vous le récupèrerez. Si Kushina est encore vivante après cette nuit, je vous laisse vous occuper d'elle comme bon vous semble. Elle ne doit en aucun cas reprendre son fils, elle serait capable de neutraliser les sceaux et d'emmener notre nouvelle arme ailleurs. Je vous fais confiance pour traiter Naruto de la manière indiquée dans le Plan. Tout ceci bien sûr pour la grandeur de Konoha.

Yondaime Hokage

Namikaze Minato »

'Ces bâtards. Explique. Maintenant.' Ordonna Naruto, alors qu'il tremblait de fureur.

Haussant un sourcil, Itachi répliqua :'D'abord tu va te calmer ou je ne te dirais rien et ensuite ne me parle pas comme ça.' Puis Voyant Naruto se calmer, continua. 'Bien, grâce aux indications de ta Mère, j'ai pu neutraliser plusieurs sceaux dont ceux dont tu était couvert à l'exception de celui qui retient le Kyûbi. Oui, ta Mère a réussi à te voir après ta naissance, Neko et moi l'avions fait entrer. Elle a eu le temps de regarder tous les sceaux avant de te laisser.' Voyant Naruto sur le point de l'interrompre, il s'empressa d'ajouter : 'Elle prévoyait de revenir mais une escouade de la garde de Sarutobi l'a prise en embuscade alors qu'elle revenait et on ne l'a plus jamais revue.'

Naruto, toujours tremblant de fureur, résuma : 'Donc Hiruzen et Namikaze m'ont volés ma Mère mais aussi mon enfance. Namikaze est mort, mais il reste Hiruzen et je le lui ferais payer ainsi qu'à tout Konoha.' Puis d'un ton interrogateur : 'Attends, dans la lettre Namikaze dit : « qui a brisé l'influence du sceau », de quoi il parle ? Et aussi tu a dit dont en parlant de sceaux sur moi mais tu a l'air de parler de parler de plusieurs personnes, pourquoi ? Et de quelle semi-vérité parlais tu ?'

Avec un soupir résigné l'Uchiha répondit : 'J'aurais dû savoir que tu relèverais. Autant te le dire tout de suite. Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que Kushina s'était fais de nombreux amis et ennemis. Pour les amis, dans le clan Uchiha il y a ma Kaa-san, Sasuke, si il se souvient d'elle et moi. Pour le clan Inuzuka la Matriarche, Tsume Inuzuka est devenue une amie après un incident impliquant Tsume, son mari et Kushina. Je ne connais pas les détails mais on n'a jamais revu le mari. Il y a aussi Hana la fille de Tsume et plusieurs membres du clan. Pour les Hyûga, seule Hitomi la femme d'Hiashi Hyûga avait de bonnes relations avec Kushina. La Branche Principale la haïssait pour le Kyûbi mais aussi pour ses connaissances en Fuinjutsu ils craignaient qu'elle enlève leur sceau aux membres de la Branche Secondaire, elle avait aussi interdite de les approcher. Les femmes d'Inoichi Yamanaka et Shikaku Nara, les chefs de clan, étaient en bons termes avec ta Mère, sans être amies. Les membres du clan Kurama ne la voyaient presque jamais mais l'appréciaient. Et plusieurs membres des forces ANBU la tenaient en haute estime.'

'Pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'est jamais intervenu pendant mon enfance, tu parles d'amis.' Rétorqua Naruto.

'C'est là que tu te trompe.' Le corrigea Itachi. 'Pour les raisons que tu connais nous ne pouvions pas être vu par Sarutobi. Mais, à un moment ou à un autre, certaines des personnes citées t'ont aidées. Tsume et Mère ont essayées de t'adopter mais le Hokage a rejeter leurs requêtes, Hiashi a interdis à Hitomi avant sa mort de te voir mais elle envoyais certains membres sympathisants à ta situation de la Branche Secondaire garder un œil sur toi. Moi et Neko…Yugao Uzuki, t'avons protégé autant que possible sans être repéré. Donc, il y a plus de personnes que tu ne le crois qui se soucie de toi. Pour les ennemis la liste va être courte mais comptera de nombreuses personnes. La majorité du clan Uchiha te hait, pour la simple raison que tu contiens Kyûbi, un pouvoir qui selon eux leur appartient car invoqué par Uchiha Madara. Le clan Hyûga est indifférent ou veut contrôler ton pouvoir. Le clan Inuzuka te surveille mais ne te veut aucun mal. Les clans Aburame, Nara et Yamanaka sont en majorité indifférents avec quelques rares individus qui te plaignent ou te haïssent. Le clan Kurama a l'air, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, bienveillant à ton égard. La force ANBU suit simplement les ordres et se moque du reste. Les dirigeants qu te sont hostiles sont : les civils du Conseil, Sarutobi et ses Conseillers. Les trois sont ses anciens coéquipiers : Homura, Koharu et Danzo, le leader de Ne une section ANBU qui n'est loyale que à lui.'

'Bien, maintenant je sais qui est mon allié ou mon ennemi. Et cette histoire de sceau ?' Interrogea le blondinet.

'Là, ça se complique.' Reprit Itachi. 'A cause de la douleur de l'accouchement et du chakra du Kyûbi qui tentait de sortir, le sceau qui contrôlait Kushina s'est brisé et son esprit a refit surface. Ensuite ta Mère s'est débattue lorsque le Yondaime t'a enlevé à elle et a tenté de lui apposer un nouveau sceau pour la contrôler et je n'en sais pas plus. Les ANBU qui protégeaient le lieu de l'accouchement ont tous été tués par un assaillant inconnu et mon unité patrouillait le village quand le Kyûbi est apparu. C'est là que la situation se complique car tu n'es pas le seul a avoir des sceaux sur lui.'

'Qui ? Interrompit un Naruto impatient.

'Je ne sais que pour Kaa-san, Yugao et…moi.' Répondit Itachi avant de prononcer :'KAI' et d'être enveloppé dans un nuage de fumée. 'Mikoto avait deux sceaux, un pour lui faire croire qu'elle aime Fugaku et l'autre pour la rendre plus soumise. Yugao aussi en avait deux, un pour réfréner tout sentiment d'attachement ou d'attirance à ton encontre et un autre pour la rendre plus réceptive aux ordres de Hiruzen. Mais soit sans crainte, tous ces sceaux ont été neutralisés.'

Naruto, qui s'était tourné vers Itachi quand il entendit celui-ci dire 'KAI', vit avec surprise les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez Itachi. Parti le garçon de 14 ans dont le corps avait été forcé de grandir trop vite. A la place se trouvait une déesse de 1,65m, au visage rond dont la pâleur faisait ressortir le bleu nuit de ses cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses yeux d'un noir glacial furent remplacés par deux orbes marron chocolat pleins de chaleur. Son maintien était svelte et sa démarche majestueuse alors qu'elle s'approchait de Naruto.

Rougissant, Naruto bafouilla :'Mais…Tu…Garçon…Fille.'

'Laisse moi t'expliquer, Naruto-kun. Mais ensuite tu devras répondre à mes questions.' Répondit 'Itachi'. 'Tout d'abord, il n'y a plus d'Itachi mais Aiko. C'est le nom que Kaa-san a choisi quand elle a découvert ma véritable identité. J'avais une chaîne de sceaux pour dissimuler mon corps féminin et une autre pour expliquer de manière masculine ce qui arrivait à mon corps. J'ai trouvé mes sceaux il y a un an et j'ai commencé à suspecter la possibilité qu'il y en est dans mon entourage. Yugao et Mikoto sont libres de l'influence de leurs sceaux mais je ne sais pas si il y en a d'autres. Et maintenant mes questions, à qui a tu fais tes adieux et lesquels pouvaient mieux se passer.'

'J'ai fais mes adieux à Yakumo-chan, Hinata-chan et Anko-chan.' Répondit Naruto. 'Yakumo, ça allait mais j'ai eu des complications avec les deux autres. Après avoir sauvé Hinata-chan lors de l'enlèvement par un Kumo-nin, elle a appris à me connaître en dépit de la pression de l'entraînement de Hiashi et de la perte de Hitomi. On se retrouvait en cachette et sommes devenus de bons amis, c'est pourquoi elle voulait me suivre et elle disait que rien ne la retenait ici. Pour l'en empêcher, j'ai du l'assommer avant de la mettre dans son lit. Si elle reste elle peut protéger Hanabi de son Père. Peu après avoir été abandonnée par Orochimaru, J'ai rencontré Anko-chan et voyant que comme moi elle était haïs pour une raison indépendante de sa volonté nous avons chacun raconté notre histoire. Un respect mutuel est naît entre nous, nous sommes devenus amis et nous n'avions pas besoin de nous cacher pour se voir. Elle voulait m'empêcher de partir, elle disait que comme elle je pouvais me faire des amis qui ne verraient pas seulement le Kyûbi. Pour me dégager j'ai dû l'assommer elle aussi, et je l'ai laissée à son appartement dans le secteur Shinobi. Après que Kurama ait confessé son lien avec le clan Kurama, j'ai rencontrer Yakumo et elle m'a avoué qu'elle aussi elle contenait un démon. Et pas du genre amical. En entrant dans son esprit avec l'aide de Kurama j'ai trouvé son démon intérieur, créé par le Kekkei Gekkai de son clan. Apres l'avoir vaincu Yakumo et moi sommes devenus amis et son clan m'accueillit à bras ouvert à chacune de mes visites, visites que je devais cacher à Hiruzen. La présence de Idô, son démon, a laissé ses muscles atrophiés et bien qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord avec mon idée, elle n'a pas tentée de m'arrêter.'

'Bien, maintenant que nous savons tous deux la vérité, je dois te remettre une lettre de Kushina.' Poursuivit Aiko. 'Une lettre qui t'es destinée et est fermée par un sceau que toi seul peux ouvrir. Etale du sang sur le rouleau et tu pourra lire la lettre.'

Naruto s'exécuta et lut la lettre à voix haute.

« Sochi-kun

J'écris cette lettre le lendemain de ta naissance dans l'éventualité où je ne survivrais pas assez longtemps pour tout te dire. Si Itachi a suivi mes instructions, il t'a libéré des sceaux que l'on avait mis sur toi pour te contrôler. De plus j'espère que tu n'es plus à Konoha, car Sarutobi et Namikaze n'ont jamais eu d'intentions honorables envers le clan Uzumaki. Les Frères Senju, Hashirama et Tobirama, ont toujours traités notre clan comme des amis, des alliés et des membres de leur famille. Ce qui est le cas puisque les Uzumakis et les Senjus descendent tous deux du Rikudo Senin et plus tard ont été réunis par l'union de Mito et Hashirama. Mais le Sandaime et le Yondaime ont pervertis leur idéal de 'Volonté du Feu'. Pour eux, cet idéal est devenu 'Konoha avant tout'. De plus, je suspecte fortement Konoha d'être impliqué dans la chute de Uzushio no Kuni. Je suis née à Uzushio mais j'ai été enlevée par Jiraya et Orochimaru sur les ordres du Sandaime. Mais la vérité ainsi que toute les réponses que tu cherches se trouvent dans les ruines de notre village Uzushiogakure.

Je te laisse cette lettre avec un espoir que tu suive le chemin que TU ait choisi.

Avec tout mon amour

Kushina Uzumaki »

'Dans ce rouleau se trouve le katana de Kushina. Aka no Shi.' Reprit Aiko en sortant un nouveau rouleau. 'Protégé par un autre sceau qui nécessite ton sang.'

Naruto s'en saisit et après l'avoir ouvert, examina avec émerveillement l'arme, le seul héritage de son clan. La poignée était recouverte d'un tissu rouge sang au bout de laquelle trônait une tête de renard semblable à celle de Kurama et la tsuba était un tourbillon bleu. Dessus se trouvait une lame de 80 cm faite d'un métal capable de conduire le chakra forgée par les forgerons de Tetsu no Kuni. Elle projetait une aura de majesté en même temps qu'elle apparaissait comme mortelle.

'Ceci est le katana de ma Mère.' S'émerveilla l'Uzumaki. 'C'est avec cette lame que je vengerais le clan Uzumaki et que Konoha payera.' Puis se tournant vers Aiko, il demanda :'Jiraya et Orochimaru sont des ennemis du fait du kidnapping, mais qu'en est il de Tsunade ? Et puisqu'elle est la petite-fille de Mito et Hashirama, quel est notre lien de parenté ?'

Aiko répondit d'un air excité :'Pour autant que je sache Tsunade, mon idole, n'a jamais sut que Konoha avait enlevé Kushina ou la contrôlait grâce à un sceau. Pour ce qui est de votre lien de parenté en tant qu'Uzumaki, il faudra lui demander puisque je ne sais pas mais ta Mère avant et après que Namikaze la contrôle avait désignée Tsunade comme Marraine et Minato avait choisi Jiraya comme parrain. Il devait utiliser sa connaissance des sceaux sur toi au cas où tu te rebellerais. Sarutobi a menti à Tsunade en lui disant que toi et Kushina était morts avec Namikaze en tentant de sceller le Kyûbi. Depuis elle voyage dans Hi no Kuni en tentant de noyer sa tristesse dans l'alcool et les paris. Elle n'est jamais revenue et le Sandaime la tient à l'écart car si elle revenait il aurait de graves ennuis. Tsunade verrait qu'il lui a menti et l'accuserait d'abus de pouvoir, interférence dans les affaires d'un clan, mise en danger d'un héritier…et beaucoup d'autres choses. Il pourrait perdre sa place en tant que Hokage et peut-être même être exécuter. Mais actuellement les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, ses actions seraient jugées justifiées car pour 'le bien de Konoha', donc il ne risque pas grand-chose.'

'Donc je dois faire beaucoup de chose.' Résuma notre blond. 'D'abord m'assurer que je reste hors de portée des griffes de Konoha, aller à Uzushio, retrouver Tsunade…'

'En allant à Uzushio et en retrouvant Tsunade tu apprendras des choses que je ne pourrai pas t'enseigner.' Interrompit Aiko. ' Et puis si tu rétablis Uzushio, il est possible que je vienne te rejoindre si je perds ma couverture d'espion. Et puis au cours de tes voyages pour chercher Tsunade il est possible que tu rencontres des individus ou même des clans qui voudront te rejoindre pour avoir un nouveau départ.'

'Tu ne m'a pas dis ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que nous sommes dehors.' Remarqua Naruto.

'En effet.' Répondit l'Uchiha d'un air las. 'Je vais retourner à Konoha…Laisse moi expliquer. J'ai assez de temps pour t'accompagner jusqu'à Uzushio et revenir sans que mon absence soit suspecte. Je dirais à Sarutobi que j'ai tué Fugaku car il planifiait ton enlèvement et un coup d'état, puis que je suis parti en prétextant une mission ANBU. De cette façon j'explique la mort de Fugaku et je ne serai pas soupçonné pour ta disparition. Je retournerai là-bas en tant qu'Itachi mais Aiko viendra souvent te voir. Et de cette manière je peux t'informer des recherches de Konoha à ton encontre.'

'Dernière chose.' Finit Aiko avec un ton sérieux. 'Personne ne doit savoir pour ma véritable identité ou que c'est moi qui t'es fait sortir de Konoha.'

'Bien. Maintenant partons !' S'exclama Naruto. 'Direction Uzushiogakure !' Ce faisant il accrocha son nouveau katana dans son dos et s'assura que sa poche utilitaire contenait bien les rouleaux avec ses provisions et ses armes scellées.

'Tu peux crier plus fort, je crois que Iwa ne t'a pas entendu.' S'amusa Aiko avant de se mettre en route suivie de Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Trois jours plus tard<strong>

'Est-ce que on est arrivé ? Je suis fatigué !' Se plaignit Naruto pour la dixième fois de la journée.

'Non, pas encore.' Répondit un Aiko irritée.

'On y est ?'

'Non.'

'On y est ?'

'NON !'

'On y est ?'

'OUI' Répondit une Aiko proche de la crise de nerfs. 'Derrière cette crête, j'ai caché un bateau qui nous emmènera à Uzushio. En parlant de bateau, je dois te parler des tourbillons. Kushina dans ses instructions a dit que pour nous permettre de passer un Uzumaki doit verser du sang dans l'eau. Donc lorsqu'on en approchera, tu t'entailleras le pouce et tu verseras quelques gouttes. Ca devrait suffire.'

Le silence s'établit alors puis comme décrit par Aiko, au-delà de la crête ils trouvèrent le bateau qu'elle avait cachée, une barque assez grande pour dix, et ramèrent jusqu'aux tourbillons où Naruto donna quelques gouttes de son sang. Une fois les tourbillons dissipés, ils s'empressèrent de passer et de rejoindre la plage d'où ils assistèrent à la reformation des tourbillons.

'Bien.' Décida Naruto. 'Maintenant que nous sommes arrivés il faut trouver un moyen d'entrer.'

'Naruto-kun' Prononça une Aiko amusée. 'Tu es sur une pancarte fléchée vers l'entrée.'

'Ah bon ?' Répliqua un Naruto confus en regardant sous ses pieds. 'Ah oui…Je l'avais vue, je te testais !'

'Mais bien sûr.' Pensa Aiko avec un doux rire.

Peu après, ils trouvèrent une porte au bout du débarcadère, verrouillée par un sceau de sang. Naruto versa à nouveau quelques gouttes de sang puis entra dans le village suivi d'Aiko. Ce qu'ils découvrirent fut une scène de chaos et de destruction. Les bâtiments étaient éventrés, preuve de l'utilisation d'invocations massives certains avaient tout simplement étaient remplacés par d'immenses cratères causés par des explosions. Des traces de combats ainsi que des armes brisées ornaient le sol et les murs mais ils ne trouvèrent aucun corps prés de l'entrée. En approchant du centre du village où se dressait la tour du Kage, ils remarquèrent de plus en plus de traces de combats et de moins en moins de bâtiments encore debout. Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur la place entourant la tour leur sang se glaça dans leurs veines, sur le terrain devant eux se trouvaient de nombreux squelettes, dont beaucoup étaient Shinobi comme le prouvaient leurs Hitai-ate. De nombreux portaient le signe de Kumo, Iwa ou Kiri, mais quelques uns étaient de Konoha. Etrangement ces derniers se trouvaient au-dessus des autres montrant qu'ils furent les derniers à mourir et n'avaient pas essayé de défendre la tour de leur allié.

'Aiko.' Murmura Naruto. 'Suit moi et fait attention où tu poses les pieds une fois entrés.'

'Hai.' Répondit Aiko avant d'emboîter le pas à son compagnon.

Ils traversèrent la pile de squelettes pour atteindre la porte où ils trouvèrent un sceau de sang, l'Uzumaki versa son sang puis lorsque la porte s'ouvrit entra d'un pas hésitant comme si il avait peur de ce que il allait trouver. Les murs et les sols bien que portant des traces de leurs ages par la poussière et l'effondrement de certaines parties n'avaient pas de marques de combat.

'Nous devrions aller dans le bureau du Kage, il y aura sans doute des réponses.' Murmura Aiko les sens aux aguets.

Ils montèrent les marches jusqu'au bureau du Kage. A leur entrée, ils remarquèrent les similitudes avec le bureau du Hokage au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table surmontée par une chaise qui autrefois aurait parue ornementée mais à présent tombait en morceau, tout autour de la pièce se trouvaient de nombreuses ouvertures qui permettaient d'observer tout le village.

'Là, un rouleau.' S'exclama Naruto. 'Avec des réponses, j'espère.'

Après s'être saisit du rouleau et avoir déverrouillé le sceau de sang, Naruto lut :

« A tout Uzumaki qui lit cette lettre

Je suis Suzaku Uzumaki, le Nidaime Uzukage aussi surnommé le Phénix pour ma maîtrise de toutes les formes de Katon et Enton. Si lecteur n'avait pas de sang Uzumaki, il aurait été consumé par le feu grâce au sceau apposé sur cette lettre. Je crains que ceci soit la dernière fois que j'écris car notre village est attaqué. Kumo, Iwa et Kiri sont massés devant nos murs et selon les derniers rapports Konoha nous a trahis. Ils ont fait exploser les voies d'évacuation et les abris, en ce moment même ils massacrent les civils et les Shinobi. Ils ont ouverts les portes aux envahisseurs et nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour les contenir et protéger la population. Mais je crains que ce ne soit la fin du village.

P.S. : Dans mon bureau se trouve un journal avec plus de réponses

Sayonara

Suzaku Uzumaki »

'Dans le bureau, il y a un journal de ce qui s'est passé !' S'exclama Naruto, puis voyant Aiko se mettre à chercher, attrapa son poignet et l'interrompit : 'Non, ça pourrait être piégé contre les non-Uzumaki, la lettre l'était.' Puis se retournant, recommença à chercher.

'Donc, Naruto-kun s'inquiète pour moi, c'est bon signe.' Pensa Aiko en rougissant, avant qu'un cri de triomphe ne la sortes de ses pensées.

'HAHA ! Je l'ai' Jubila notre blond en brandissant un vieux journal avec une couverture en cuir noir.

Puis l'ouvrant à la dernière page écrite il lut :

« Entrée du 9 Septembre

Déjà deux jours que ma fille Kushina a disparue et qu'on a retrouvé son garde du corps mort. Mais J'ai d'autres soucis, j'ai reçu des rapports de plusieurs flottes en approche, apparemment Kumo, Iwa et Kiri ont décidés de venir nous attaquer. J'ai envoyé au Hokage une demande d'aide, j'espère qu'il répondra ou nous sommes perdus.

Entrée du 10 Septembre

Nous sommes maintenant encerclés. Les ANBU de Konoha sont arrivés quelques heures avant les flottes ennemies, les tourbillons ont été inefficaces car ils ont disparus devant les navires, je soupçonne un sabotage mais je ne peux pas le vérifier. Je peux entendre les troupes ennemies approcher. Ils arrivent.

Entrée du 11 Septembre

Le village est attaqué et nous avons été trahis par Konoha. Ce sont les ANBU qui ont saboté les tourbillons et maintenant ils tuent ceux qui hier encore les considérés comme alliés. Mais leur trahison est plus personnelle, j'ai appris d'un de nos morts qu'un ANBU a dit avoir aidé à kidnapper Kushina. Je prie Yami-sama de l'accompagner dans ses périples.

Entrée du 12 Septembre

Kumo, Iwa et Kiri sont repartis, les quelques hommes qui restent m'ont aidés à sécuriser le village. Il ne reste plus aucun ANBU mais mes blessures ne me laisseront pas voir un autre jour. Les derniers survivants vont évacuer le village que je scellerai par mon sacrifice.

Sayonara »

'Ils ont été trahis !' Pleura Naruto en se réfugiant dans les bras d'Aiko. 'Ils étaient attaqués et Konoha les a trahi.'

Aiko tout en serrant l'Uzumaki dans ses bras, lui murmura des mots réconfortants comme quoi elle serait toujours là et qu'elle l'aiderait à se venger. Puis remarquant qu'il s'était endormi affecté par le poids émotionnel des révélations de la journée, elle le coucha sur un canapé du bureau avant de sortir pour explorer le village.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans l'esprit de Naruto<strong>

On trouve Naruto recroquevillé en boule dans les queues de Kurama en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

'**Reprends toi, gamin !' **Rugit Kurama, avant de poursuivre :**'On vengera ta famille, je te le promets mais en attendant il y a plus urgent. D'abord, en fouillant dans ce bureau tu a activé un sceau qui va te transmettre le savoir familial du clan Uzumaki ta santé mentale et ta volonté seront poussées dans leurs limites, tu dois absolument te concentrer sur qui tu es et ce que tu veux ou tu risques de perdre la tête. Ensuite, à cause d'une prophétie disant que tu détruiras ou révolutionneras la nature du monde Shinobi, les trois dieux majeurs (Yami, Kami et Shinigami) s'intéressent à toi. Ce qui fait qu'un jour tu devras prendre la décision de suivre le credo de l'un d'entre eux. A titre d'exemple, je vais te donner mon avis : Kami, dans ton cas encouragerait le pardon et la compassion, pour prendre ta revanche il faudrait qu'elle soit sanctionner par Kami lui-même ou par les lois des hommes. Shinigami : tout est question d'équilibre, ta revanche si elle est justifiée doit s'accomplir avec retenue. Les innocents ne doivent pas souffrir de ce qu'ils n'ont pas commis. Yami : là on est plus dans une attitude de revanche. Ce serait oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent et on se rapprocherait du credo du clan Uzumaki : 'Famille avant tout'. Alors que vas-tu faire ?'**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu<strong>


	3. Retour & Choix

**Aya31/nnahoj : Merci**

**Naruto : 14 ans**

**Itachi/Aiko : 21 ans**

**Anko : 16 ans**

**Yugao: 20 ans**

**Yakumo/Hinata/Sasuke : 11 ans**

**Mikoto: 38 ans**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi : 69 ans**

**Jiraya : 50 ans**

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas**

**Paroles de Bijuu : 'Cours, tant que tu peux.'**

Paroles normales : 'Tu m'attrapera jamais.'

Paroles écrites : « Ferme la, ou je te tue. »

_**Alors que va tu faire ?**_

* * *

><p><strong>3 ans plus tard<strong>

Le Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi se trouvait dans on bureau, attendant la visite/rapport de Jiraya. Pendant son attente, il se remémora les conséquences de la disparition du Kyûbi Jinchüriki.

Mais, l'arrivée de Jiraya dans un nuage de fumée interrompit ses pensées.

'Le grand ermite Jiraya…' Commença le Gama Senin en dansant sur le dos de son invocation.

'Assez, Jiraya. Ton rapport, les choses sont assez compliquées comme ça !' L'arrêta Sarutobi d'un ton sec.

'Vous n'allez pas aimer ça, sensei.' Résuma Jiraya en renvoyant son invocation. 'Il est impossible d'attraper le gamin. Mon réseau d'espion l'a vu à de nombreuses reprises mais ni eux ni moi n'arrivons à l'attraper, mes hommes ont essayés et j'en ai déjà perdu plus d'une dizaine. Quand j'arrive à sa dernière position connue, je n'arrive pas à remonter sa piste. Soit il est devenu très fort en pistage, soit il y a une personne qui l'aide. Ou les deux. De plus, parmi les nombreuses fois où il a été vu, Tsunade-hime se trouvait là quelques jours auparavant, apparemment il veut la retrouver et lui révéler la vérité.'

'A tu essayer de le piéger en utilisant Tsunade ?' Demanda Hiruzen.

'Oui et non.' Répliqua Jiraya, puis voyant la mine interrogatrice du Sandaime ajouta : 'Pour tendre un piège avec la vraie Tsunade, il faudrait lui dire la vérité et j'aime vivre donc non merci. Mais, j'ai fait circuler la rumeur de la présence de Tsunade dans un village près de la capitale j'attendais avec des ANBU et sous un Henge de Tsunade, mais le Jinchüriki ne s'est jamais présenté, comme si il savait que c'était un piège.'

'C'est impossible.' Rétorqua Sarutobi. 'Seuls toi et mes ANBU connaissaient la mission et j'ai envoyé une unité d'ANBU qui me sont loyaux, donc il ne peut pas y avoir eu de fuite.'

'Et le village, sensei ? Comment vous en sortez vous ?' Interrogea le Sanin.

'Ca pourrait aller mieux.' Soupira l'Hokage. 'Depuis la fuite de Uzumaki, beaucoup de choses se sont passées. Avec Fugaku mort, le conseil des Uchiha a lui aussi essayé de pousser le clan à la révolte. Après mon échec de régler ça de manière diplomatique, j'ai ordonné à Itachi de tous les tuer. Mais comme je m'y attendais, il y avait une condition. Il tuerait tout les Uchiha sauf Mikoto et Sasuke, qui devront être protéger par le village. Je prévoyais déjà de garder Sasuke en vie, pour quand il éveille son Sharingan en faire une arme anti-Jinchüriki. Puis je m'attirerais ces bonnes grâces en faisant semblant de céder aux exigences des civils du Conseil, en le faisant entrer dans le programme de restauration de son clan. Mikoto, qui n'a pas éveillée son Sharingan pendant sa carrière de Kunoichi, le fait tenir en place avec son rôle de Mère et Matriarche. Mais dés qu'elle n'est plus utile, elle disparaîtra dans un 'accident'. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre problème majeur avec les clans. Même si Tsume Inuzuka et le clan Kurama ne sont pas en bons termes avec moi : ils savent que Naruto est parti et selon eux c'est de ma faute. Sa place était celle d'une arme pour Konoha, tout l'y destinait : Minato, Kyûbi, la prophétie… Je ne faisait que l'aider à l'accepter !'

'Et vos recherches de Naruto, sensei ?' S'enquit Jiraya.

'Pour la majorité des habitants de Konoha, Naruto est parti s'entraîner avec mes ANBU hors des murs, mais certains Shinobi pensent que il est devenu un ANBU de la division Ne sous les ordres de Danzo. Seuls les chefs de clan, mes conseillers et certains ANBU connaissent la vérité. Quiconque trahit ce secret est exécuté, ce qui est arrivé à certains ANBU trop bavards. Mais pour moi aussi le gamin est insaisissable, les ANBU à sa recherche entendent parler de sa présence en un lieu mais à leur arrivée il a disparu Ses mouvements nous ont été rapportés par nos espions dans toutes les Nations. Mais il y a plus grave, Kushina nous a doublée.'

'Comment ?' Demanda un Gama Senin confus.

'Peu après l'accouchement.' Débuta Sarutobi. 'Pendant la panique qui a suivie l'attaque du Kyûbi, alors qu'elle était libre du contrôle du sceau. Elle a rassemblé toute la fortune Namikaze et Uzumaki ainsi que tous les rouleaux et elle les a cachés dans le domaine Namikaze qui est maintenant protégé par une barrière nécessitant le sang de Naruto.'

'L'hôpital a plein de sang de Naruto, stocké pour de telles situations !' Remarqua un Jiraya triomphateur.

'Pas la peine.' Soupira Hiruzen. 'C'était l'idée de Danzo, mais le sang utilisé sur le sceau doit être apposé dés qu'il a quitté le corps. Or celui que nous avions avait plusieurs mois. Pour l'instant il est impossible d'accéder aux armes, jutsus et sceaux des clans Uzumaki et Namikaze. Et n'essaye pas de briser le sceau, toute attaque ou tentative de briser le sceau s'est soldée par une mort.'

'Alors que pouvons nous faire ?' Interrogea le Sanin.

'Rien, si ce n'est attendre et espérer que les ANBU l'attrapent.' Exprima Hiruzen d'un ton las, puis ajouta en se levant 'Viens, aujourd'hui est le jour de l'examen de graduation pour la classe des héritiers. Allons à l'Académie voir la nouvelle génération.'

* * *

><p>Aucun des deux ne se doutaient que devant les murs se trouvait celui qu'ils cherchaient. Caché dans l'ombre se trouvait un Naruto habillé d'un T-shirt noir avec un tourbillon orange dans le dos et un pantalon ANBU noir avec des bandages atour des mollets. Sur son dos se trouvait 'Aka no Shi', l'héritage de Kushina à sa ceinture était attaché son kit de sceau complété par un étui pour kunai sur sa cuisse. Pour l'instant il se préparait à pénétrer dans le village pou récupérer son héritage, ou du moins une partie, et peut-être voir ses anciens camardes de classe.<p>

'Bien, voici le plan. Résuma Naruto pour Kurama. 'J'entre par le tunnel des anciens laboratoires d'Orochimaru et je ressors dans l'enceinte du clan Uchiha. Personne ne devrait me remarquer puisqu'ils sont presque tous mort, ensuite je me Henge en civil pour circuler dans Konoha. Je vais d'abord au domaine Namikaze puis je me rends à l'Académie. Pas de souci ?'

''**Je pense toujours que tu prends des risques inutiles, le domaine Namikaze sera gardé par des ANBU et l'Académie va être le centre de toutes les attentions.' **Répliqua le kitsune. **'Et a tu vraiment besoin de voir tes anciens camarades de classe. Hinata et Yakumo je peux comprendre, et Sasuke puisque Aiko a demandée qu'on garde un œil sur lui. Je suis d'accord pour reprendre ton héritage, mais avec moins de risque puisque malgré ton niveau une unité d'ANBU c'est trop pour toi.'**

'Hé !' Sindigna Naruto. 'Après ton entraînement et celui d'Aiko-chan ainsi que le savoir du clan Uzumaki, je suis de taille face à des ANBU.' Depuis son arrivée à Uzushio notre blond a passé trois ans à s'entraîner avec de rares excursions à la recherche de Tsunade, l'identité des Jinchürikis et de possibles Uzumakis éparpillés dans les Nations. Lors de son entraînement, Naruto grâce au sceau du bureau, mis en pratique de nombreuses techniques et des sceaux de son clan. Ainsi, lors du test d'un sceau pour trouver une affinité il se découvrit une affinité secondaire pour le Raiton et Katon, et une affinité principale pour le Futon et le Suiton. Le Raiton et le Futon venaient de Namikaze, le Suiton de Kushina et le Katon de Kurama. Il arrivait pour l'instant à former du Hyoton et du Ranton mais pas assez pour l'utiliser en combat. A la fin de ces trois ans, Aiko déclara qu'il avait atteint le niveau d'un ANBU. 'Et je ne suis pas là pour l'argent, mais pour les techniques et les armes qui sont cachés dans le domaine Namikaze. L'argent ne me servirait pas puisque il n'y a personne d'autre que moi qui habite Uzushio mais les techniques et les armes serviraient un besoin plus actuel : survivre.'

'**Si tu le dis.**' Grogna Kurama. **'Mais tu prend un risque énorme en venant ici.'**

'OK, je comprends. Tu désapprouves, ça fait plusieurs jours que tu le dis.' Répondit un Naruto irrité. 'Il faut que je trouve le souterrain, Aiko a dit dans une cabane à 200 mètres de la porte principale.' Quelques minutes de recherches plus tard, il trouva la cabane et après une rapide vérification de son équipement s'engouffra dans le passage. Près de 30 minutes plus tard, il déboucha dans un poste de garde remplit de toiles d'araignée qui s'ouvrait en plein cœur du domaine Uchiha. 'Les indications d'Aiko-chan étaient exactes, je ne détecte personne, Mikoto doit être aller voir Sasuke ou est en mission et il n'y a pas d'ANBU à proximité.' Puis sous un Henge de civil, il prit le chemin du domaine Namikaze.

'**Pour l'instant, tout va bien.'** Remarqua le kitsune. **'Et j'espère que ça le reste, sinon ta sortie sera bruyante si personne ne te capture.'**

'Tais toi !' Répliqua Naruto avant d'ajouter envoyant le seau qui fermait le domaine Namikaze. 'Par contre là, j'ai un problème. Ce sceau, en plus de demander du sang requiert aussi assez de chakra pour un Jutsu de rang-S. Il y a déjà beaucoup d'ANBU dans les parages, mais avec autant de chakra, tout les ANBU et Sarutobi seront alertés et ici en mois d'une minute.'

'**Ne t'arrête pas idiot, sinon les ANBU vont venir te demander ce que tu fait là !'** Hurla Kurama. **'Il faut que tu partes avant d'être démasqué.'**

'Non, je vais à l'Académie. C'était ce qui était prévu.' Répliqua l'Uzumaki. Puis s'éloignant ajouta : 'Les ANBU n'ont pas l'air de bouger… Yugao-nee-chan est l'une d'entre eux !'

'**Je sais que tu l'apprécies, mais tu ne peux pas aller la voir tu serais repéré.'** Répondit le Bijuu.

Sur le toit en face du domaine Yugao avec son unité, regardant s'éloigner Naruto avec un sourire sous son masque. 'Je savais que tu reviendrais je sais que c'es toi, Naruto, car le clan Uzuki quand il était à Uzushio gardait la famille royale des Uzumakis. Et depuis ce jour, grâce à un sceau intégré dans le sang des Uzukis, nous avons été capables de connaître l'identité d'un Uzumaki même caché sous un Henge. Si je veux te rencontrer je dois m'éloigner de mon unité, et ça va pas être simple.'

'**Cette Yugao …si c'est bien une Uzuki de Uzushio, elle devait savoir que c'était lui.'** Pensa Kurama. **Si elle n'a pas donnée l'alerte, c'est qu'elle ne lui veut aucun mal je pense qu'on va la revoir très vite.'**

Naruto, inconscient des actions de Yugao et des pensés de son Bijuu, marchait d'un pas tranquille vers l'Académie. A son arrivée, il découvrit la foule qui accueillait les nouveaux Genin à la sortie. Il vit de nombreux parents qui félicitaient leur enfant, mais pire que tout il reconnut Jiraya et Sarutobi qui se tenaient derrière les parents à observer la nouvelle génération. Il grogna tout bas à la manière d'un renard, combattant l'envie de charger l'Hokage et son étudiant.

'**Tout doux, Naruto !'** Avertit Kurama. **'Je sais que tu as envie d'aller les tuer, mais tu es loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec un Sanin ou un Hokage. Charger les deux serait du suicide, et il y a les ANBU à proximité qui forment la garde de Sarutobi. Tu auras ta vengeance, mais pas maintenant alors calme toi !'**

Prenant une grande inspiration, Naruto se calma et recula doucement dans l'ombre des arbres. Il observa plus calmement la scène qui s'étalée devant lui. Il vit Mikoto serrer dans ses bras un Sasuke à l'air sombre.. 'Il doit être en train de penser à tuer 'Itachi. Si seulement il savait la vérité.' En retrait sur le coté, il vit Hinata se présenter devant un Hiashi à l'air réprobateur et une Hanabi admirative tous deux entourés par une garde de Hyûga de la Branche Secondaire comme l'indiqué leurs fronts cachés par leurs Hitai-ate. Lorsque Hiashi se tourna et pris la direction du domaine Hyûga, Hinata quitta sa posture hautaine pour une attitude plus timide avant de s'apprêter à suivre son Père. Mais, comme si elle avait sentit le regard de Naruto su elle, elle s'arrêta et après avoir activer son Byakugan, scanna la zone boisée devant l'Académie avant de se focaliser sur Naruto. 'Merde, elle m'a vue. Les Hyûgas peuvent voir les Henge et le chakra d'une personne, elle sait que je suis un Jinchüriki et donc j'ai un deuxième chakra. 'Puis comme si de rien n'était elle désactiva son Byakugan, lui sourit et s'éloigna d'un pas joyeux.

'**Ce gamin a une de ces chances.'** Pensa Kurama. **'Aucune des personnes qui l'a reconnu ne l'a dénoncé.'**

Plus prés du bâtiment de l'Académie se trouvaient les parents des autres clans. Parmi eux Naruto reconnut des Aburame, des Inuzukas, des Naras, des Yamanakas, des Akimichis et des civils qu'il avait déjà vu lors des tristement célèbres 'Chasse au Renard'. Plu précisément, une femme aux cheveux roses qui paraissait couvrir sa fille de compliments tout en jetant un regard convoiteur vers Sasuke.

'Yakumo n'est pas là.' Constata Naruto attristé.

'**Bien sur que non.'** Répliqua son Bijuu.** 'Tu pensais sérieusement que après avoir sceller ses pouvoirs, Sarutobi allait la laisser revenir ? Ou que le clan Kurama serait assez idiot pour annoncer la guérison de Yakumo, grâce à toi dois je préciser.'**

'Donc, si je veux la voir, je dois aller chez elle. Qu'en penses tu ?' Enonça Naruto.

'**Bah, comme si tu allais m'écouter si je disais non.'** Grogna le kitsune.** 'Mais, ce clan devrait te faire bon accueil, pour ce que tu a fait.'**

'Donc c'est décidé, direction le domaine Kurama.' S'exclama Naruto.

Sa décision prise, Naruto s'éloigna tranquillement dans les bois avant de sauter dans les arbres et se mettre à bondir de branche en branche. Après quelques minutes, il sentit qu'il était suivi.

'**Naruto, 200 mètres derrière se trouve une personne qui nous suit, le chakra semble familier mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Il ou elle a autant de chakra qu'un ANBU, alors fais attention.'** Avertit Kurama.

Créant un Kage Bunshin qui continua dans la même direction, Naruto se cacha dans l'ombre d'un arbre tout en sortant un sceau pour paralyser son poursuivant. Lorsque son poursuivant passa à son niveau, tourné dans la direction prise par le clone Naruto sauta sur sa cible qui prise par surprise n'opposa pas de résistance. Il apposa le sceau sur sa cible ce qui la rendit immobile avant qu'i ne la pousse face contre terre. Son opposant étant immobilisé et neutralisé il sortit un kunai qu'il mis en position pour trancher la gorge de son ennemi.

'Tu a perdu Konoha-nin, tu peux parler mais si tu cries tu es mort.' Dit Naruto d'un ton froid avant de retourner son poursuivant et de découvrir un visage familier : 'Anko ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là et pourquoi tu me suivais ?'

'Salut gaki !' Répondit Anko avec un sourire. 'Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. Ca t'embêterais de me délivrer de ça, quoi que ce soit ?'

'Désolé Anko, pas avant que tu répondes à mes questions.' S'excusa l'Uzumaki. 'Qu'est ce que tu me veux, comment m'a tu trouvé et qui d'autre sais que je suis là '

'Aaah, tant de possibilités…Ouch, pas besoin de devenir violent !' S'exclama Anko, après que Naruto ayant un besoin urgent de savoir si l'Hokage avait eu vent de sa présence à Konoha, ait commencé à presser son kunai contre le cou d'Anko. 'Personne ne sait que tu es là, sauf Hinata, c'est elle qui m'a prévenue. Je savais que tu étais ami avec Yakumo donc j'ai pris cette direction en partant de l'Académie. Je suis tombé sur toi par chance. Je voulais juste te revoir, mais apparemment je dérange. NON, je ne suis pas là pour te forcer à rester même si j'aimerais ça. Mais, et toi, pourquoi es tu là alors que tout les Shinobis de Konoha te pourchassent ?'

'Je suis là pour voir des amis et récupérer ce qui m'appartient.' Déclara Naruto.' Ca va être un peu compliqué de récupérer ce que je veux mais j'essaye de voir autant d'amis que je peux Alors, comment vas-tu ?' Demanda notre blond avant de libérer Anko et de s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

'Depuis 6 mois je suis Chûnin, même si j'ai le niveau nécessaire pour devenir Jônin. Les civils du Conseil refusent de me laisser gagner un rang élevé, ils disent que comme Orochimaru je trahirais Konoha. Dans leur bigoterie, ils me voient comme une menace. Et Hokage-sama les laisses faire, on dirait qu'il n'a plus la volonté de s'opposer à eux. Depuis 2 semaines je suis l'apprentie de Ibiki Morino, l'expert de l'interrogatoire et de la torture à Konoha. Et toi ?' Interrogea Anko.

'Depuis 3 ans, je m'entraîne et je voyage dans les Nations.' Révéla Naruto, sans entrer dans les détails, de peur que Anko donnes à Sarutobi permettant sa capture. 'Désolé, tant que je ne sais pas à qui va ta loyauté, c'est tout ce que tu sauras.'

Anko, voyant que Naruto ne s'ouvrirait pas plus, se releva et partit en direction du village après avoir promis de ne pas révéler sa présence.

'**Tu était un peu dur avec Anko.' **Remarqua Kurama.

'Peut-être, mais je ne peux pas dire à n'importe qui où je vais ni ce que je fais. Tant qu'elle n'est pas prête à voir la vérité, je ne peux pas lui dévoiler mes plans.' Répliqua l'Uzumaki. 'J'ai fait un choix, mais tu le sais bien. Tu étais là.'

* * *

><p><strong>Flash-back<strong>

**Dans l'esprit de Naruto**

Face à Naruto se trouvaient trois spectres, les représentants de Kami, Shinigami et Yami. Celui de Kami avait l'apparence d'un vieillard à la barbe blanche, celui de Shinigami était un spectre habillé d'une toge grise et portant un masque de démon violet, le représentant de Yami était un être de forme humanoïde fait d'une fumée noire. Le vieillard se trouvait sur la droite de Naruto, le démon au centre et l'être de fumée à gauche.

'**Mortel, nous voici devant toi à l'aube de la journée de tes 13 ans pour entendre ton choix.'** Annonça le représentant de Shinigami. **'Quel sera ton chemin et à quelle Divinité donneras tu ton allégeance ?'**

'**Au chemin du pardon et de la rédemption avec la grâce de Kami-sama ?' **Demanda le vieillard d'une voix angélique.

'**A la voie de l'équilibre avec les faveurs de Shinigami-sama ?'**Proposa le démon d'un ton posé.

'**Au choix de la vengeance glorifiée par Yami-sama ?' **Chuchota l'être de fumée d'un ton maléfique.

'Mon choix est…' Commença Naruto avant de s'interrompre.

'**Choisis.' **Murmurèrent les trois représentants.

'Je choisis…'

'**Choisis !'**

'Mon choix est…'

'**CHOISIS !'**

'J'AI FAIT MON CHOIX.' Hurla Naruto. 'Je ne suivrai aucune voie sauf la mienne. Pour faire justice, l'équilibre doit être respecté. Je peux pardonner, mais seulement ceux qui le veulent et prouvent par leurs actes en être dignes. J'aurai ma vengeance mais pas au détriment des êtres qui me sont chers. Je forgerai ma destinée, ceci est ma volonté et aucune divinité ne peut me faire changer d'avis.'

Après un moment de silence, les trois représentants dirent d'une même voix :**'Ton choix a été entendu et il sera respecté. Mais prend garde toute action a des conséquences et les Dieux peuvent apprécier ou désapprouver et te punir pour cela. Nous nous reverrons, Uzumaki Naruto.'**

**Fin Flash-back**

* * *

><p>'<strong>Oui, je me souviens de tes mots.'<strong> Répondit Kurama.

'C'était mon choix et ça l'est toujours.' Informa l'Uzumaki. 'Maintenant, après cette pause on va voir Yakumo-chan.

Scannant rapidement la zone et ne détectant aucune source de chakra, Naruto repris son chemin vers le domaine Kurama. Après plusieurs minutes de trajet, il s'arrêta dans un arbre en bordure d'une clairière donnant sur la maison de Yakumo et de son clan.

'Bon, aucun ANBU à l'horizon.' Prononça le Jinchüriki d'un ton soulagé. 'Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il y a un passage à la base du mur et de là…'

'**Attends une minute !' **Interrompit Kurama. **'Je croyais que tu allais passer par la grande porte.'**

'Et qui c'est qui a dis 'ne pas être repéré' ?' Répliqua Naruto. 'Je fais attention de ne pas être vu, comme tu le voulais. Donc, après le passage à l'arrière, la maison de Yakumo est la plus proche et elle y habitait seule.'

Se faufiler dans le trou du mur de l'enceinte se passa sans problème, puis après avoir jeter un coup d'œil rapide à l'allée déserte, il se précipita vers la porte de la maison de Yakumo. Ouvrant la porte rapidement et sans bruit, il avança dans une pièce sombre remplie de fumées d'encens Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit une voix dans l'obscurité prononcer froidement :

'Je n'ai pas demandé de visiteurs, et si c'est un message de Sarutobi demandant à me voir, ma réponse est toujours non alors DEHORS.'

Voyant son amie d'enfance qui lui tournait le dos Naruto, imaginant une farce, s'approcha en disant :'Yakumo-sama, il y a là un jeune homme qui se présente comme une de vos connaissances.'

'Le seul jeune homme que je connaisse n'est pas ici, jetez le dehors ' Répliqua Yakumo.

'Je crois que ce serait une erreur, Yakumo-chan.' Insista Naruto

'Une seule personne a le droit de m'appeler Yakumo-chan et puisque vous n'êtes pas lui, vous allez mourir.' Murmura une Yakumo tremblante de rage en se retournant avant de s'immobiliser, surprise par la présence de l'Uzumaki adossé au mur.

'Si je dérange, je peux m'en aller.' Ajouta un Naruto farceur.

'NARUTO-KUN !' Ce fut tout ce qu'il entendit avant d'être percuté par un boulet marron du nom de Yakumo et de se retrouver sur le dos avec la maîtresse de maison assise sur lui. 'Tu m'a tellement manqué et…' SLAP ' Voila pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles. J'espère que tu es entré par le trou de derrière car il y a un espion dans le clan, si tu avais été vu Sarutobi serait là pour t'arrêter.'

'Survivre est une activité qui consume beaucoup de temps, Yakumo-chan donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'écrire.' Répondit Naruto avec une joue rouge et enflée. 'Depuis trois ans, je voyage et je m'entraîne. Mais, je ne t'en dis pas plus, comme ça l'espion ne peut pas te soutirer des informations. Mais oui, je m'approche de mon but et je deviens plus fort. Comme promis, quand je serais assez fort je t'emmènerais loin de Konoha.'

'Tuas intérêt à garder ta promesse.' Menaça Yakumo. ' Mais tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, je dois aller voir les conseillers du clan et l'espion parmi eux ne doit pas s'apercevoir de ta présence.'

'Un Uzumaki ne trahit jamais une promesse, tu devrais le savoir.' Répliqua le blond avant de sortir avec prudence.

La sortie du domaine Kurama s'effectua sans accroc, puis il prit le chemin du domaine Uchiha. Pendant son retour, il décida de faire un nouveau passage par le domaine Namikaze pour en examiner les protections.

'**Tu ne peux pas entré sans te faire remarquer. Le travail de Kushina est un chef d'œuvre.'** Remarqua le kitsune. **Le sceau de la porte, en plus de demander ton sang et ton chakra est protégé par un autre sceau contre les attaques et les tentatives pour le décoder. Le domaine lui-même est encerclé par une barrière enterrée aux quatre coins de l'enceinte et alimentée par un sceau qui va puiser du chakra naturel dans la Terre. Ainsi sa réserve d'énergie est inépuisable et la barrière protège aussi contre les attaques aériennes et souterraines. Allons nous en, personne ne peut briser cette protection et elle peut durer pour toujours. Personne ne volera ton héritage.'**

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Naruto se dirigea vers son point de sortie. Se faisant, il repensa à sa journée qui se soldait par plusieurs échecs. Le domaine Namikaze et son contenu était inaccessible sans se faire repéré, Anko n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait et donc était mise à l'écart. Sa visite à l'Académie avait été contrecarrée parla présence de Sarutobi, Jiraya et des nombreux ANBUs. Sa visite à Yakumo avait été écourtée par l'espion de Hiruzen et le risque d'être découvert. C'est donc attristé que le Jinchüriki pénétra dans le domaine Uchiha. Mais il s'arrêta net quand il découvrit sur les toits autour du poste de garde, trois femmes au regard sévère.

Mikoto, Yugao et Hinata l'attendaient.

'Et Merde/**Et Merde **!**!'**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu<strong>


	4. Rencontres & Sauvetages

**Anonyme : Merci pour l'avertissement, c'est corrigé**

**Naruto : 14 ans**

**Itachi/Aiko : 21 ans**

**Anko : 16 ans**

**Yugao: 20 ans**

**Yakumo/Hinata/Sasuke/Karin/Yugito/Samui : 11 ans**

**Mikoto: 28 ans**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi : 69 ans**

**Jiraya : 50 ans**

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas**

**Paroles de Bijuu : 'Cours, tant que tu peux.'**

Paroles normales : 'Tu m'attrapera jamais.'

Paroles écrites : « Ferme la, ou je te tue. »

'_Et Merde/__**Et Merde **__!__**!'**_

* * *

><p>'Inutile d'essayer de te cacher, Naruto-kun.' Déclara Hinata de sa position sur le toit. 'Chacune d'entre nous a un moyen de te trouver, et comme tu le sais, personne ne peux échapper au Byakugan.'<p>

'…'

'Si tu ne te montres pas, je vais venir te chercher. Et je ne peux pas te promettre d'être gentille.' Avertit Hinata

'Je dois trouver un moyen de passer, Kurama. Et sans qu'elles me voient puisqu'elles ont l'air en colère.' Gémit Naruto

'**Je vais les laisser t'attraper, et rigoler en te regardant essayer de leur échapper.' **Ricana le kitsune.

'Allez, un peu d'aide.' Supplia l'Uzumaki

**D'accord, je vais t'aider. Elles sont derrière toi. BOUH !' **Révéla Kurama.

Lentement, Naruto commença à se tourner et découvrit trois personnes qui l'observaient fixement, mais toutes avec des expressions différentes. Hinata, avait l'air en colère. Mikoto l'observait calmement mais ses yeux fouillaient les alentours, à la recherche de possible ANBU. Yugao était adossée à un mur mais regardait notre blond avec déférence.

'Euh.. Bonjour Mesdames ?' Murmura Naruto d'une voix aigue.

'Vous ne devriez pas essayer de vous échapper, Naruto-sama. Aucune d'entre nous ne vous veut du mal.' Expliqua Yugao.

'C'est juste que mes souvenirs de Konoha sont…Attends, pourquoi sama ?' Demanda Naruto.

'Elle expliquera ça plus tard puisque on a convenu que je te parlais en premier.' Dis Hinata en tournant son attention sur Yugao et Mikoto. Voyant son regard sur elles, l'ANBU et la Matriarche reculèrent pour les laisser parler librement.

'Avant qu'on commence…SLAP…CA c'était pour être parti sans moi, pour m'avoir assommé et ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles.' Commença Hinata.

'**Et de deux.' **Ricana Kurama.

'Cette fois, je pars avec toi.' Continua l'Hyûga. Et je ne changerais pas d'avis ! Si tu essayes de m'assommer, je te donnerai ma réponse en Jûken. Et avant que tu le demandes, oui tu m'a manqué.'

'Tu devais vraiment me mettre une gifle ?' Gémit Naruto.

'Oui. C'était ça ou du Jûken, et tu n'aurai pas apprécié.' Répliqua Hinata.

'On reparlera de ton idée de m'accompagner, mais Mikoto a l'air de vouloir me parler.' Annonça Naruto, en voyant l'Uchiha gigoter. Recevant un hochement de tête approbateur de son amie, il la quitta pour s'approcher de la Matriarche.

'Mikoto-sama, je…' Débuta l'Uzumaki d'un ton respectueux.

'Non, pas besoin de sama.' L'interrompit la Matriarche. 'La raison de ma présence est différente de celles de la Hyûga et de l'Uzuki. Je suis là pour te demander pardon de ne pas t'avoir plus protégé et pour avoir des nouvelles d'Aiko.'

'Mikoto.' Répondit Naruto. 'Il n'y a nul besoin de s'excuser. Aiko m'a dit que vous avez essayé de m'aider et même de m'adopter, mais votre fille m'a dit que Fugaku vous en empêchait. Et je n'ai pas de nouvelles récentes, quand je l'ai vu i mois, elle m'a dit que Itachi était entré en contact avec une organisation de criminels de rang S qui chassent les Jinchürikis.'

'Akatsuki, Jiraya en a parlé à la dernière réunion du conseil. Peut-être que Yugao en sait plus, elle est le contact d'Aiko. Elles se confiaient beaucoup.' Révéla Mikoto.

'Je vais aller voir Yugao. Elle doit m'expliquer cette histoire de 'Naruto-sama', et voir ce qu'elle sait sur les activités d'Aiko.' Répliqua notre blond. Après quelques mots de remerciements et d'adieux, Mikoto s'éloigna en direction de sa maison en bordure du district Uchiha. Puise tournant vers l'Uzuki, Naruto reprit à l'attention de Yugao : 'Maintenant dis moi, c'est quoi cette histoire de Naruto-sama ?'

S'agenouillant devant Naruto, l'Uzuki expliqua : 'Naruto-sama depuis la création des Villages Shinobi, le clan Uzuki a protégé la famille royale des Uzumakis. Et vous en êtes le dernier représentant. Mes parents étaient venus ici pour veiller sur Mito-sama, puis après la chute d'Uzushio, ont protégés Kushina-sama. Ils sont morts pendant l'attaque de Kyûbi. Et maintenant mon devoir est de vous protéger, comme mes parents l'auraient fait.'

'Bon, plus de 'Naruto-sama' tant que je ne l'ai pas mérité. Comment as tu sus que j'étais à Konoha et que voulait dire Mikoto par 'contact' ?' Demanda l'Uzumaki.

Relevant la tête, l'ANBU révéla : 'Grâce au clan Uzumaki, les Uzukis ont un sceau dans leur sang qui leur permet de reconnaître un Uzumaki de sang royal. C'est ainsi que je vous ai reconnu. En tant que contact, j'ai informé Aiko de tout les plans et changements qui pouvaient vous concerner. C'est de cette manière qu'Aiko connaissait autant les plans de Konoha. Maintenant que vous êtes devenu assez fort pour vous défendre, ma mission d'espion est terminée et je vous accompagne.'

'Super !' Soupira Naruto. 'Je suis venu seul pour une petite visite, et deux personnes veulent repartir avec moi. Et j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix ?' Sa question fut suivie par des hochements de tête négatifs. 'Yugao, je peux comprendre. Mais toi Hinata, tu es sûre ?'

'Oui, c'est le meilleur choix.' Déclara Hinata d'un ton résigné. 'Si je reste, ma sœur va finir dans la Branche Secondaire avec le sceau de l'oiseau en cage. Elle m'admire, mais seulement parce que je donne l'illusion d'être une Hyûga parfaite. Froide. Détachée. Se pensant au-dessus des autres. La seule solution pour lui éviter ce sceau, c'est de faire d'elle l'héritière en disparaissant. Personne ne connaît la véritable Hinata Hyûga. Même pas toi, surtout après trois ans d'absence.'

'Alors tu m'accompagnes, et toi aussi Yugao.' Décida l'Uzumaki. 'Nous prenons la sortie du poste de garde puis nous partons pour Kusa et Kumo. Il y a là bas deux Uzumakis Karin Uzumaki se trouve à Kusa et Karui Uzumaki est à Kumo. Pour Kumo, ce sera risqué puisqu'ils ont deux Jinchürikis, Nibi et Hachibi. L'hote d'Hachibi s'appelle Killer B et est le petit frère du Raikage. Yugito Nii contient le Nibi et est une sorte de nièce adoptive. Aiko et moi n'avons rien trouvé sur leur traitement de la part de Kumo, mais on sait que Killer B a 35 ans et Yugito Nii a 15 ans. Toujours envie de venir ?'

Sa question fut reçut par des murmures approbateurs. Puis Yugao et Hinata confirmèrent être prêtes en montrant leurs paquetages. La sortie s'effectua en silence car Naruto se demandait si il n'aurait pas été mieux de repartir seul, Hinata se murait dans le silence fâchée contre son ami et l'ex-ANBU n'avait rien à dire. Une fois au-dehors des murs, ils se dirigèrent vers Kusa en prenant garde d'éviter les patrouilles d'ANBU et les équipes en mission. Le lendemain lorsqu'ils atteignirent la frontière entre Hi no Kuni et Kusa no Kuni, Naruto s'arrêta et se tournant vers l'Uzuki et la Hyûga demanda :

'Vous êtes sûres ? Une fois la frontière franchie, vos vies changeront. Vous deviendrez des Nuke-nin, vous serez fichées dans le Bingo Book et en restant avec moi vous serez en danger. Si vous retournez à Konoha, rien de tout cela n'arrivera.'

'Naruto-kun/Naruto-sama, je suis avec toi/vous.' Répondirent Hinata et Yugao d'une même voix, avant de l'entraîner au-delà de la frontière.

'A partir de maintenant, nous sommes sur le territoire de Kusa.' Puis sortant un masque ANBU de loup, déclara : 'Nous allons nous faire passer pour un duo d'ANBU qui escorte l'héritière Hyûga dans ses déplacements. Hinata, tu passes voir les Genins de Kusa si on te demande la raison de ta présence. Karin est Genin, donc on devraient la voir dans le village.' Puis à l'attention d'Hinata. 'Le village se trouve dans la foret, en fait les arbres sont des habitations. Mais il faudra quelques heure avant d'y arriver.'

* * *

><p><strong>Plusieurs heures plus tard<strong>

**Village de Kusa**

'HALTE !' Cria un garde des portes de Kusa. 'Ceci est le territoire de Kusa et…Oh pardon Hyûga-sama, je ne vous avais pas vu.'

'Je suis là à titre officieux. Je dois voir votre chef et les Genins de nos alliés.' Dit Hinata en regardant le garde comme si il était un insecte.

'B-Bien sûr Hyûga-sama, vous et votre escorte pouvez passer. Un garde va vous conduire à l'Académie et vous indiquer les terrains d'entraînements.' Bafouilla t'il en s'inclinant avant d'appeler un Chûnin.

'Par ici, Hyûga-sama. L'Académie se trouve en bordure du village prés des terrains d'entraînements.' Indiqua le Chûnin.

'Bien, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de longs trajets.' Informa Hinata d'un ton impérieux avant de suivre son guide.

'Elle est proche de l'Académie, je sens son chakra.' Murmura Naruto.

Une fois arrivée et après avoir congèdié leur guide, l'héritière activa son Byakugan afin de chercher un chakra similaire à celui de Naruto. 'Cent mètres au Nord, dans la foret, il y a une rousse avec le chakra d'un Uzumaki qui s'entraîne seule.' Informa Hinata à voix basse.

'Restez là.' Ordonna notre blond. 'Je vais lui parler. Seul.'

Silencieusement, Naruto s'approcha de Karin en prenant soin de n'être vu par personne.

Mais son avancée fut interrompue par la voix de la rousse. 'Inutile de te cacher, je peux sentir ton chakra. En fait, je l'ai senti à ton entrée dans le village, et il est semblable au mien donc je pense que tu es un Uzumaki comme moi.'

'En effet, je suis du même clan que toi, je suis Naruto Uzumaki.' Se présenta notre blond. 'Je suis ici pour te proposer de rejoindre ta famille et d'échapper à ce village.

'Te rejoindre ? Partir ? Echapper à cet endroit ?' Interrogea Karin. 'J'apprécierai, mais pou aller où et faire quoi ? Et prends garde à ce que tu dis, je saurai, si tu me ment ?'

'D'abord, on irait à Kumo.' Répondit Naruto. ' Il y a une autre Uzumaki, dont le nom est Karui. Ensuite, nous repartons à Uzushio. Une fois là bas il y aura des choix à faire et des histoires à raconter. Satisfaite ?'

'Tu dis la vérité.' Confirma la rouquine. 'Je te suivrais, de toute façon rien ne me retient ici. Mes parents sont morts peu après ma naissance et je n'ai aucun amis.'

'Je peux être ton ami, mais plus important, je suis ta famille.' La conforta le Namikaze.

'Si tu veux vraiment me faire sortir de ce village, il vaudrait mieux que tu ais un plan. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'ARBRE à patrouiller, mais il n'y a pas besoin de beaucoup car Kusa a peu de sorties et les murs sont presque infranchissables sans être découvert.' Prévint L'Uzumaki. 'Les ARBREs ont des équipes qui peuvent réagir très vite, mais une fois la frontière franchie ils abandonneront la poursuite.

'La sortie se fera par la grande porte, tu sera un transfert de Genin pour Konoha.' Dit Naruto. 'Mon amie Hinata Hyûga discutera avec le chef du village, et elle dira que sur requête du Sandaime Hokage tu dois être envoyée à Konoha pour être dans l'équipe du dernier Uchiha. Ce sera présenté comme un honneur, mais au lieu de partir pour Konoha tu viendras avec moi à Uzushio. Avant de réaliser que nous avons menti, tu aura disparue et l'alliance avec Konoha rompue.'

'Tu es bien sûr que ton mensonge passera ?' Demanda Karin inquiète.

'Oui, deux ANBUs et l'héritière du clan bien connu Hyûga devraient être suffisants.' Répondit notre blond. 'Au besoin, Hinata devra jouer la comédie et signer des papiers pour promettre quelque chose que Konoha ne donnera jamais.'

'Rejoignons tes amies, d'après leurs chakras elles sont inquiètes et impatientes.' Le pressa l'Uzumaki.

'Tu arrives à sentir autant par le chakra ?' S'enquit un Naruto curieux. 'J'arrive à sentir leurs positions et leurs niveaux, tu dois avoir un très bon sens de détection du chakra. Ca doit être le troisième œil du Kagura. Bon, allons les rejoindre.

'Je dois me concentrer, sinon comme toi je ne sens que le niveau et la position de la cible.' Répondit Karin avant de suivre l'Uzumaki.

Une fois sortis de la forêt, ils trouvèrent Hinata et Yugao près de l'entrée du terrain d'entraînement. Hinata, d'après les traces de pas dans la poussière, avait passée son temps à faire les cents pas. Ce qui montrait son état d'anxiété. Yugao, quant à elle, se tenait bien droite adossée à un arbre mais on pouvait la voir observer tous les mouvements aux alentours. A chaque mouvements, elle se raidissait prête à entrer en action, ce qui montrait son impatience de partir.

Une fois devant elles, Naruto fit les présentations : 'Karin, je te présente Hinata Hyûga et Yugao Uzuki. Hinata est une Genin fraîchement promue, ex-héritière du clan Hyûga et mon amie. Yugao est une ex-ANBU de la garde du Sandaime Hokage et une membre du clan Uzuki. En tant qu'ANBU, elle était une des rares à se préoccuper de moi et à vraiment me protéger. Elle est ici en tant qu'Uzuki, son clan avait juré de protéger la famille royale des Uzumakis, dont je suis le dernier représentant. Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente Karin Uzumaki, bientôt ex-Genin de Kusagakure.'

Des mots de bienvenue furent échangés entre les trois femmes avant qu'Hinata et Yugao se tournent vers Naruto pour qu'il explique son plan.

Poussant un soupir, l'Uzumaki-Namikaze expliqua : 'Voici le plan, Hinata tu va parler avec le chef de Kusa, Yugao et moi te suivront avec Karin pour donner un aspect plus officiel à ta visite. S il est d'accord, fais lui signer des papiers de transfert. Si il refuse, tu peux lui promettre beaucoup de choses, telles que des Jutsus, une alliance plus profitable ou des terres. Mais en aucun cas les secrets des Hokages tels que le Mokuton, le Hiraishin il deviendrait suspicieux.'

Après cet exposé, Hinata suivie de son escorte et de Karin se dirigea vers le bâtiment administratif de Kusa. Puis une fois arrivés, il suffit de quelques mots à un garde pour expliquer la nature urgente de la présence de l'héritière. Le garde les fit entrer et accompagna l'Hyûga jusqu'au bureau de son chef. Arrivés à la porte, le garde fit entrer Hinata et interdit à Naruto, Yugao et Karin d'entrer.

Après près d'une heure d'attente, ils virent sortir l'Hyûga avec les papiers de transfert de Karin à la main.

'Alors, c'est bon ?' La pressa notre blond.

'Oui, c'est bon.' Répondit l'héritière. 'Mais il vaut mieux ne pas être ici quand Kusa se rendra compte de la supercherie. Et Konoha voudra notre tête sur un plateau d'argent après ça.'

Après cette réplique, le groupe se dirigea calmement vers la porte du village pour partir en direction de Kumo. La porte atteinte, ils partirent sans un regard en arrière.

'Pour éviter les patrouilles ANBU et les équipes en mission dans Hi no Kuni, il faudra contourner le territoire de Konoha en passant par Taki no Kuni, Oto no Kuni, Yu no Kuni et Shimo no Kuni.' Avertit l'ex-ANBU. 'Il faudra faire attention : Taki no Kuni a le village de Taki qui possède le Nanabi et…'

'Fû.' Interrompit Naruto avant de reprendre :'Le Jinchüriki de Nanabi est une Genin de 16 ans nommée Fû.'

'**C'est Chomei le nom de Nanabi**.' Rappela le kitsune.

'Je sais Kurama, mais ils ne sont pas encore prêts à penser aux Bijûs comme des êtres autres que destructeurs.' Pensa l'Uzumaki.

'Oui, peu importe. Après Taki il faudra traverser Oto no Kuni, la base principale d'Orochimaru qui recherche des Uzumakis de sang royal. Donc, il faudra faire très attention en traversant son territoire.' Finit Yugao en dirigeant son regard vers Naruto.

Ils partirent en direction de Kumo avec une prudence redoublée. Une fois dans le territoire de Taki, ils longèrent la frontière avec Hi no Kuni en prenant soin d'éviter les patrouilles de CASCADE et la position supposée du village. Le soir venu, ils campèrent devant la frontière de Oto no Kuni. Le voyage s'étant déroulé dans le silence et avec la peur d'être découverts, ils profitèrent de cet arrêt pour faire du feu et se relaxer. Une fois le feu allumé et l'Uzumaki ayant chassé le dîner, les langues se délièrent.

'Puisque nous sommes tous réunis, Naruto-kun peux tu nous dire ce que tu as fait depuis ta fuite avec Itachi ?' Demanda une Hinata curieuse.

''D'abord, Itachi n'est pas vraiment qui tu penses.' Commença notre blond. 'Je t'expliquerai quand tu le verra. Mais j'ai été très occupé ces trois dernières années. Kyûbi et Itachi m'ont entraîné, je suis maintenant au niveau d'un ANBU de Konoha, pas un élite mais pas non plus un Rookie. Ensuite, j'ai construit un réseau d'informateur dans la majorité des Nations Shinobi. Avec leurs informations, j'ai gardé un œil sur les agissements de Sarutobi, chercher Tsunade, chercher les Uzumakis restants et m'informer sur les Jinchürikis.'

'Mais tu es déjà venu à Kusa, non ? Je suis sûre avoir déjà senti ton chakra.' Interrompit Karin.

'En effet.' Confirma Naruto. 'J'était venu voir de mes propres yeux si tu étais bien une Uzumaki et…'

'Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas emmenée à ce moment ?' Demanda une rousse furieuse.

'Parce que je n'étais pas prêt.' Contra l'Uzumaki calmement. 'Je n'avais pas ce niveau et pas de point de repli sécurisé.

'Si tu es là, c'est que la situation a changée ?' Interrogea Hinata.

'Toi et Yugao ne m'avaient pas vraiment laissé le choix.' Répondit notre blond. ' Mais oui, la situation a changée. J'ai un meilleur niveau et des endroits où me cacher.'

'Naruto-sama, qu'en est il de votre recherche de Tsunade, des Uzumakis perdus et des Jinchürikis ?' Demanda l'Uzuki.

'Je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver Tsunade, elle est très douée pour cacher ses traces et elle ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit. De plus, je dois éviter Jiraya et les ANBUs envoyés par Sarutobi. Donc, entre les pièges de Konoha et des traces difficiles à trouver, rencontrer Tsunade s'avère plus dur que prévu.' Répliqua notre blond.

'Est elle une Uzumaki ? Et y en a-t-il d'autres que nous deux et Karui ?' Demanda une Karin anxieuse.

'Tsunade est ma Marraine et sa Grand-mère était Mito Uzumaki.' Confirma Naruto. Autre que Karui, il y a deux autres Uzumakis. Tayuya, qui fait partie de la garde personnelle d'Orochimaru donc il serait trop dangereux d'aller la chercher. Le Sanin cherche des Uzumakis pour ses expériences mais il ne sait pas que Tayuya en est une et il lui a donné un Sceau Maudit, un Juin pour la contrôler. L'autre Uzumaki s'appelle Nagato et est le chef de l'Akatsuki. Le but de cette organisation est de regrouper les neufs Bijûs, mais pour ce faire ils doivent les prendre à leurs Jinchürikis et l'extraction d'un Bijû entraîne la mort de son hôte. Donc, aller le voir signerait mon arrêt de mort.'

'Et les Jinchürikis ?' Demanda Hinata.

'Ichibi se trouve à Suna scellé dans un garçon de mon age Nibi est à Kumo dans une fille, Yugito, de 15 ans. Sanbi est dans un garçon nommé Yagura à Kiri, Yonbi est scellé dans un ermite de 48 ans, Roshi, à Iwa. Yonbi se trouve à Iwa dans un homme, Han ; Rokubi est scellé dans Utakata, un Nuke-nin de Kiri. Vous savez pour Fû, Hachibi est à Kumo, scellé dans Killer B, un Jônin de 31 ans et puis il y a moi. Gaara, le garçon de Suna, est le fils du Kage Yugito est la nièce adoptive du Raikage Yagura est le Kage de Kiri et Killer B est le petit frère du Raikage. Et il y a moi, descendant des Frères Senju, héritier des Uzumakis et fils du Yondaime Hokage.' Enummèra Naruto.' Et maintenant, il est tard, tout le monde a besoin de repos, demain soir nous entrons dans Kumo.' Finit il avant de créer quelques Kage Bunshin pour garder le camp.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto expliqua son plan. Il décida de former deux groupes, Hinata et Yugao pour une diversion Karin et Naruto pour trouver et faire sortir Karui. Chaque groupe comptait un éclaireur et un combattant. Ce plan était dans l'éventualité où Karui ne se trouve pas à son terrain d'entraînement avec son équipe. Si elle se trouvait sur un terrain d'entraînement, le plan devenait alors de neutraliser l'équipe et d'exfiltrer Karui.

Le soir après avoir éviter les patrouilles de BOLT, le groupe se tenait sur une montagne surplombant Kumo et Naruto demanda à Karin : 'Peux tu sentir le chakra de Karin et celui des Jinchürikis ?'

J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, laquelle veux tu en premier ?' Demanda Karin après quelques minutes de recherche.

'La mauvaise.' Choisit notre blond

'Le chakra de Karin se trouve à proximité de celui de Nibi sur un terrain d'entraînement dans la vallée.' L'informa la rousse.

'**Matabi n'est pas une mauvaise fille, si tu lui parles elle devrait accepter de livrer Karui**.' Ajouta Kurama

'Merci de l'info Kurama.' Pensa Naruto. 'Et la bonne ?' Demanda t'il à Karin.

'Hachibi n'est ni dans le village ni dans les environs.' Termina la rousse

'**Fais attention, Gyûki sait très bien cacher son chakra, c'était le meilleur d'entre nous dans ce domaine**.' Rappela le kitsune.

'Hinata-chan, que voix tu ?' Demanda Naruto.

Activant son Byakugan, Hinata regarda dans la direction indiquée par Karin. 'Je vois Karui, rousse et avec le chakra d'un Uzumaki, une fille blonde de notre age avec une deuxième source de chakra, on dirait Yugito. Et une troisième fille qui a l'air de s'ennuyer, blonde et avec un uniforme de Kumo.'

'Et le terrain ?' S'enquit notre blond.

'Les filles se tiennent devant une grotte, une armurerie et un dortoir mais elle est vide. Il y a des couverts tout autour d'elles et au dessus de la grotte passe un sentier d'où on peut leur sauter dessus. Affirma Hinata.

'Voilà le plan : Hinata restera en retrait et nous informera de l'approche d'un intrus. Yugao et moi nous surprendrons Yugito et la fille numéro 3 et les immobiliserons avec ces sceaux. Karin, tu t'occupe de Karui.' Termina t'il en donnant un sceau à l'ex-ANBU. ' Yugao, tu t'occupes de la troisième fille et moi de Yugito.

En se mettant en position, Naruto vit Yugito commencer à s'agiter et regarder dans tous les sens, pour identifier une possible menace.

'MAINTENANT.' Hurla Naruto

Tout se passa en un instant, Yugao Karin et Naruto bondirent sur leur cible et s'occupèrent chacun d'eux. Le résulta fut que Yugito et l'autre fille se retrouvaient face contre terre et immobilisées par un sceau, dans le cas de Yugito notre blond avait utilisé un sceau spécialement fait pour contenir un Jinchüriki. Et Karui était tenue sous la menace d'un kunai pointé sur sa gorge.

'Mission accomplie.' Confirma le Namikaze. 'Karin, tu n'en fait pas un peu trop ?

'Pas du tout.' Contra t'elle. 'Elle était prête à sonner une alarme dans la grotte et à se battre.'

'Avant de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, je dois nous présenter à nos hôtes de Kumo. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, voici Karin Uzumaki et l'ex-ANBU derrière moi est mon garde du corps. Nous sommes ici pour…'

'Bande d'idiots, si vous êtes là pour moi vous auriez pu être plus discrets.' Ragea Karui. 'Oui je sais que je suis une Uzumaki mais c'était pas la peine de débarquer devant mon équipe, au moins Omoi est pas là !'

Un hoquet de surprise de Yugito fut sa réponse. 'Tu savais ! J'étais sûre que tu ne savais pas, et moi de mon coté je cherchais dans les archives du Raikage d'autres Uzumakis.'

'Bien sûr que je savais et toi idi…' Commença Karui.

'Les filles, vous ignorez nos invités.' Interrompit la troisième fille.

'Tais toi, Samui ! Contrèrent l'Uzumaki et la Jinchüriki.

'Vous pourriez nous relâcher ?' Reprit Samui. ' Omoi, notre co-équipier, ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Ces demoiselles se sont assurées qu'il serait malade. Killer B ne revient pas avant trois jours et personne ne vérifie quand nous nous entraînons dans la vallée.'

Brisant les sceaux sur Samui et Yugito et faisant signe à Karin de relâcher Karui, Naruto se tourna vers ses ex-captives et demanda :'Que ce passe t'il ici ?'

'Karui ne sera pas la seule à quitter Kumo ce soir.' Affirma Samui.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu<strong>

**J'ai un vote sur mon profil pour savoir ce qui arrive à Itachi/Aiko**


	5. Rentrer à la Maison & Présentations

**thor94 : Oui, Yugito va l'accompagner**

**narustory : pas de quoi**

**Naruto : 14 ans**

**Itachi/Aiko : 21 ans**

**Yugao: 20 ans**

**Hinata/Karin/Yugito/Samui : 11 ans**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi : 69 ans**

**Jiraya : 50 ans**

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas**

**Paroles de Bijuu : 'Cours, tant que tu peux.'**

Paroles normales : 'Tu m'attrapera jamais.'

Paroles écrites : « Ferme la, ou je te tue. »

Jutsu : Shunshin

'Karui ne sera pas la seule à quitter Kumo ce soir.' Affirma Samui.

* * *

><p><strong>Le matin après avoir rencontré Karui et son équipe.<strong>

**2 jours après avoir quitté Konoha.**

**Konoha**

**Bureau du Hokage**

'COMMENT CA ? IL **ETAIT** ICI ?' Rugit le Sandaime Hokage. 'Qu'a-t-il fait ? Qui a-t-il rencontré ? Où est il à présent ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne le sais je que maintenant ?

En face de lui se trouvait un seul ANBU, recroquevillé devant la colère du Sandaime. Il était venu car il était le seul présent de garde en bas de la tour quand leur contact chez les Kurama se présenta.

'Mais Sandaime-sama…' Commença Washi.

'Tais toi, Washi. Je veux un rapport, pas des excuses.' Continua le Sarutobi furieux. 'Et Neko ne s'est pas présenté pour son tour de garde, tout va mal ce matin.'

'Justement Hokage-sama, Neko est parti avec Uzumaki Naruto.' Annonça l'ANBU.

'Comment ça ? Et son unité ne s'en est pas rendue compte ? Si elle est partie, nos plans de défense sont compromis. Si Iwa, Kumo ou Orochimaru obtiennent ces plans, la sécurité du village est en jeu.' S'horrifia Hiruzen.

'Hokage-sama !' Le stoppa Washi. 'Des éclaireurs ont été déployés pour nous prévenir de l'avancée de troupes ennemies.

'Bien, le problème d'une possible invasion est résolu.' Admit Hiruzen. 'Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est parti avec Uzumaki ?

'Peut-être, l'héritière Hyûga ne s'est pas présentée à l'entraînement de son équipe.' Rapporta l'ANBU. 'Au moment où nous parlons, le clan Hyûga la recherche activement.'

'C'est possible qu'elle soit partie, Naruto et elle étaient amis.' Soupira le Sarutobi. 'Et qu'en est il de mes autres questions ?'

'Tout ce qu'on sait pour l'instant c'est qu'il a rencontré Neko et est allé voir Kurama Yakumo.' Résuma Washi. ' Personne n'est entré dans le domaine Namikaze, les tombes des Hokages sont intactes et…'

'Et le domaine Senju ? Est il entré là-bas ?' Interrompit l'Hokage.

'Non. Mais nous savons qu'il est allé au domaine Kurama, pour aller voir Yakumo-san. Nous le savons car notre contact chez les Kurama a placé un sceau pour écouter ce qui se passe chez Yakumo-san. Mais, nous ne savons pas où il est allé.' Ajouta l'ANBU. 'Il y a aussi un envoyé de Kusa qui attend de vous rencontrer. Il parle d'une promesse faite en échange d'un de leur Genin.'

'Merci pour votre rapport.' Le congédia Hiruzen. 'Aller dire au messager de Kusa que je le verrai dans 15 minutes.'

'HAI, Hokage-sama !' Répliqua Washi avant de partir.

'Mais de quoi parle t'il ?' Pensa Le Sandaime. 'Je n'ai rien promis à Kusa et il n'y a pas eu de Genin venu d'un autre village ces derniers temps.

Puis le Sarutobi se raidit dans sa chaise en sentant un nouveau chakra s'approcher.

'ANBU, sortez.' Puis après avoir vu plusieurs ombres sortir de son bureau, ajouta : 'Jiraya, tu peux entrer maintenant.

Dans un nuage de fumée, l'ermite apparut dans un Shunshin.

'Alors sensei, j'ai entendu dire que le gamin s'était introduit dans Konoha ?' Demanda le Senin.

'Oui. Il était là.' Soupira le Sandaime. 'Mais, et toi ? Que faisait tu pendant qu'il était là ? Comment a-t-il pu échapper à nos patrouilles et à tes espions ?'

'Si il est parti avec Neko, alors elle était son espion ici. Ce qui explique sa 'chance' à éviter tout nos pièges et nos patrouilles.' Contra Jiraya. 'Moi ? J'étais en pleine recherche du coté des bains chauds…

'Tu es désespérant.' Le coupa Hiruzen.

'En fait, tu avais un bon plan.' Rappela le Gama Senin. 'Mais tu aurai eu besoin d'une laisse plus courte. Avant qu'Il ne parte, tout se passait bien. Kushina avait été tuée par les ANBUs avant qu'elle ne puisse fuir avec le Jinchüriki. Nous avons annoncés aux villageois son statut de container du Kyûbi, mais pas qui étaient ses parents. Et comme prévu, les villageois ont réclamés la mort du bébé, sauf Danzo, qui le voulait dans sa force ANBU Ne. Puis après plusieurs années les villageois sont devenus violents. Et après l'avoir 'sauvé', tu lui disais que les villageois qui le battaient étaient juste perdus, en colère et que à cause de sa date de naissance passaient leur colère sur lui. Ainsi, quand tu lui aurait annoncé son statut de Jinchüriki, il aurait tout fait pour ne pas être vu comme un monstre et être reconnu par le village comme un grand Shinobi, peut-être même Hokage.'

'Il ne serait jamais devenu Hokage.' Répondit le Sarutobi avec un petit rire. 'Non seulement les villageois ne le laisseraient jamais faire, mais j'ai donné des ordres pour que Naruto ne devienne jamais Hokage. Son pouvoir est fait pour être utilisé par l'Hokage, pas pour lui permettre de devenir assez puissant pour en devenir un. J'ai aussi laissé des consignes pour mon successeur sur comment traiter l'Uzumaki.'

'Et que se passera t'il sur ton successeur n'est pas d'accord avec les instructions ?' S'enquit le Sanin.

'Alors il sera victime d'un terrible 'accident'. Le Conseil l'enverra seul sur une mission classée secrète, et pendant son voyage il rencontrera un criminel de rang-S qui le tuera.' Rétorqua l'Hokage.

'C'est bien beau de dire tout ça, mais ça ne sera réalité que si nous avons Naruto. Je vais faire un peu de recherche et enquêter pour savoir ce qui s'est passé quand Naruto était là.' Résuma Jiraya avant de partir en direction des bains chauds.

'Désespérant…' Soupira le Sandaime. 'Maintenant, il est temps d'aller voir cet envoyé de Kusa.'

* * *

><p><strong>Le soir<strong>

**Uzushio**

Naruto se trouvait dans la salle de réunion du Conseil d'Uzushio avec ses invitées et repensait aux dernières 48 heures.

Pour Konoha, ce qu devait être une simple visite se termina par la venue de Yugao et Hinata. Leur venue lui faut imposé par ces deux là, donc il n'eut jamais le choix.

Kusa s'était passé comme prévu, mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'Hinata avait promis en échange de Karin.

Kumo fut sujet à de nombreux changements de plan. Heureusement, le container du Hachibi ne se trouvait pas là mais Karui était avec son équipe. Avec l'aide de Karin et Yugao, il fut en mesure de neutraliser toute l'équipe avant que d'inutiles combats commencent. Mais peu après il fut surpris parla tournure des événements. Karui tout comme Karin savait être une Uzumaki et ne se sentait pas particulièrement attachée à son village. Mais la surprise vint de Yugito, la Jinchüriki de Nibi, et Samui. Toutes deux savaient à quel clan Karui appartenaient Yugito l'ayant découvert dans les archives secrètes de Kumo et Samui l'ayant apprise grâce à Yugito. Pensant qu'elle ne connaissait pas la vérité sur son lignage, elles étaient prêtes à la lui révéler et à l'aider à chercher d'autres Uzumakis avec qui s'enfuir. Une fois la vérité et les intentions de chacun révélées, Naruto proposa à l'équipe de Karui de les accompagner. Proposition qui fut rapidement acceptée par les deux Kunoichis. Ainsi après plusieurs heures de voyages à grande vitesse, ils arrivèrent à Uzushio.

'Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous ici et en sécurité, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi les non-Uzumaki m'ont suivi.' Demanda le Namikaze. 'Non Yugao, toi je sais pourquoi tu es là. Puis je voudrais connaître le niveau et la spécialisation de chacun. Je vais commencer. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Jinchüriki du Kyûbi, ancien citoyen de Konoha et j'ai 14 ans. J'ai quitté cet enfer à 11 ans avec le capitaine ANBU Itachi Uchiha. Je ne tiens pas à décrire ma vie là-bas, donc je vais seulement dire que c'était douloureux au-delà de tout ce qu'on peut imaginer. Après mon arrivée ici, je me suis entraîné. Durant ces trois années d'entraînement, j'ai atteint le niveau d'un ANBU et j'ai découvert mes affinités : Raiton et Futon me viennent de _Minato Namikaze_' Cracha t'il avec dégoût. ' Suiton de Kushina Uzumaki et Katon grâce au Kyûbi. Je peux aussi former Hyoton et Ranton mais ce n'est pas prêt à être utilisé en combat. Grâce au Bijuu, mes sens sont plus aiguisés et mes réserves de chakra plus conséquentes que celles d'un Uzumaki adulte. Mon style de combat est plus celui d'un assassin : je frappe vite et fort, je suis aussi un très bon infiltrateur.'

Sur un signe de Naruto, Karin et Karui s'avancèrent pour parler. Après quelques secondes de concertation, l'ex-Genin de Kusa commença.

'Je suis Karin Uzumaki, ex-Genin de Kusa et j'ai 11 ans. J'habitais un village proche quand mes parents sont morts dans une attaque de bandit. Puis j'ai rejoint Kusa pour devenir une Kunoichi pour honorer leur mémoire. Mais les dirigeants et les Shinobis du village m'ont bien fais comprendre que j'était une étrangère pour eux, et donc une Kunoichi de second ordre. Et donc, me voilà. Mon entraînement a été gardé au minimum à cause de ma capacité spéciale : mon chakra, si il est sucé avec mon sang, peut guérir les blessures. De plus, je peux sentir le chakra d'une ou plusieurs personnes sur de grandes distances. Donc, je serais plus du genre med-nin ou soutien.'

Une fois que sa cousine en eut terminé, Karui prit la parole.

'Je suis Karui Uzumaki, ancien Genin de Kumo, co-équipière de Samui et Yugito et j'ai 11 ans. Jusqu'il y a peu je ne connaissait pas ma famille, j'ai grandi à l'orphelinat de Kumo. Un jour, la directrice de l'orphelinat m'a présentée à un Jônin de l'Académie car selon elle je présentais des niveaux de chakra supérieurs à ceux d'un Genin alors que j'avais 8 ans. Mais le plus étrange, c'est que je savais qu'elle ne sentait pas mon niveau de chakra. Elle parlait comme si c'était prévu d'avance et qu'elle répétait un texte. Après cela je suis devenue suspicieuse et j'ai découvert mon identité en tant qu'Uzumaki. Identité qui m'était cachée et que je n'ai pas révélée. Mon entraînement de base est resté dans les standards de Kumo : Kenjutsu et Raiton. Puis plus tard, sous la tutelle de Killer B, j'ai découvert mon affinité pour le Suiton. Donc, je suis plus genre à être un combattant de 1ere ligne.'

'Bien, nous en avons fini avec les Uzumakis, maintenant j'aimerais entendre Yugito.' Résuma notre blond. 'Je voudrais aussi que tu me dises comment tu a su que Karui était une Uzumaki et ce que tu allait faire de cette information.'

Suivant sa question, Yugito s'avança et expliqua :

'J'ai découvert cette information dans des dossiers des archives secrètes, quand je rangeais un rapport d'une de mes missions avec BOLT. J'aurai révélée cette info à Karui quand j'aurai trouvé des Uzumakis et qu'ils soient prêts à nous faire sortir de Kumo. Je suis Yugito Nii, ancienne Kunoichi de Kumo, Jinchüriki de Nibi et j'ai 11 ans. Je ne suis ni Genin ni BOLT mais un peu des deux. De par mon age, je suis traitée comme un Genin de l'équipe de Karui et Samui, mais de par mon statut de Jinchüriki, on me donne des mission avec BOLT. Matabi a été scellée en moi quand j'avais 2 ans, depuis, je m'entraîne avec BOLT pour devenir une arme. A cause de cet entraînement, je contrôle ma transformation en Nibi assez bien si Matabi n'est pas en colère contre moi, ce qui est rare. J'ai le niveau d'un BOLT fraîchement promu et j'ai une affinité pour le Katon et le Raiton.. Mon style de combat est aussi proche de celui d'un assassin. Mais je suis nulle en infiltration.'

'Samui, sil te plait.' Demanda Naruto. 'Présente toi.'

'Mon nom est Samui, ex-Genin de Kumo et j'ai 11 ans.' Se présenta t'elle. 'Je suis devenue une Kunoichi pour suivre mon frère, Atsui, mais un jour il n'est pas rentré de sa mission d'espionnage. Ses co-équipiers disent qu'il les a trahit et qu'ils n'ont eu d'autre choix que de le tuer. Mais c'est impossible, il détestait les traîtres et aimait trop Kumo. Je pense plutôt que il a découvert une vérité gênante et ses co-équipiers n'ont pas apprécié. Donc, j'ai cherché des preuves de ce que je pensais, et j'en ai trouvé. L'île où ils se trouvaient fait du commerce d'êtres humains et Kumo a des liens avec le marchand. Mon frère qui est un homme de principe a dû vouloir tout arrêter, mais ça devait aller à l'encontre des intérêts de Kumo, donc ils l'ont tué. Mon entraînement est comme celui de Karui : Kenjutsu et Raiton. Mais j'ai du mal à utiliser le Raiton et sous la tutelle de Killer B, j'ai découvert mon affinité pour le Katon. Donc, je serais plus un combattant de 1ere ligne.' Finit-elle avant de s'effondrer en larmes dans les bras de Yugito, sanglotant le nom de son frère.

'Si tu as besoin d'être seule Samui, il y a des chambres à l'étage en-dessous.' Informa Naruto d'un ton compatissant. 'Je vous demanderais seulement de ne pas aller dans la chambre principale, c'est la mienne. Et en fin pour finir, la dernière mais pas la moindre : Hinata-chan.'

'La flatterie ne te servira à rien Naruto.' Rétorqua la Hyûga. 'Je suis toujours en colère après toi.' Puis se tournant vers le reste de l'assemblée. 'Je suis Hinata Hyûga, ex-héritière du clan Hyûga, ancienne Genin de Konoha et j'ai 11 ans. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance aussi malheureuse que la vôtre, mais ma Mère est morte après la naissance de ma sœur et je pense qu'on l'a empoisonné…'

'Je peux confirmer.' Interrompirent Yugao et Naruto.

''Nous en parlerons plus tard, soyez en sûrs.' Reprit Hinata. 'Depuis la mort de ma Mère, je fais semblant d'être la parfaite Hyûga mais je suis partie avec Naruto pour lui éviter un sceau qui est l'équivalent de l'esclavage. Mon entraînement est celui d'une Hyûga et d'un Genin de Konoha. Le clan m'a appris plusieurs techniques pour le combat et comment utiliser mon Byakugan pour le combat ou la traque. L'entraînement de l'Académie est quasi-inexistant, et j'ai été choisie pour une équipe de reconnaissance à cause de mon Byakugan. Donc je suis plus du type scout ou combattant de 1ere ligne.'

'Bien, tout le monde est fatigué, alors au lit. A vous de choisir qui dors où tant que vous ne touchez pas à ma chambre.' Expliqua le Namikaze.

'OH ? Et si on veut dormir toi Naruto-kun ?' S'enquit Yugito d'un ton joueur.

'Je…Tu..Lit..' Bafouilla un Naruto rouge comme une tomate.

'Du calme, je plaisantais ! Je vais dormir avec Samui, la pauvre en a besoin.' Finit elle en riant

Karui, qui riait aux dépens de son cousin nota que plusieurs Kunoichis portaient un rouge plus ou moins prononcé aux joues. 'Ah, apparemment elles sont intéressées par mon cher cousin blond.' Pensa t'elle avant de partir dormir avec Yugito et Samui.

'Naruto, je…' Commença Hinata.

'Demain je te dirais tout.' La coupa Naruto avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain matin<strong>

**Uzushio**

Naruto se trouvait dans le bureau du Uzukage avec Hinata et se préparait à lui dire la vérité.

'Je t'avais promis de te dire la vérité sur la mort de ta Mère c'est ce que je vais faire, pas d'interruptions et les questions viendront en dernier.' Résuma Naruto.

'D'accord.' Approuva Hinata.

'Toutes les informations viennent de moi et ont été confirmées par Yugao quand nous en avons parlé.' Commença Naruto. 'Ta Mère était vue comme dangereuse par les Anciens du clan et Hiashi. La relation entre Hitomi et Kushina a été sabotée car les Anciens craignaient que avec leur amitié Kushina ne se mette à étudier le sceau des Hyûgas. Avec son expertise, elle aurait trouvée le moyen de briser le sceau et Hiashi ne pouvait le permettre. Donc, il lui interdit de revoir Kushina et lui assigna un garde pour qu'elle respecte ses ordres peu après Kushina disparut suite à l'attaque du Kyûbi. Mais ta Mère connaissait ma véritable identité et tentait à tout prix de me mettre à l'abri. Sarutobi et les Anciens du village l'apprirent et pour l'en empêcher commencèrent à l'empoisonner pendant sa grossesse. Le poison n'affectait qu'elle et pas le bébé, ce qui poussa Hiashi à accepter plus facilement Donc, elle croyait s'affaiblir à cause de la grossesse mais c'était surtout le poison.

Puis, quelques jours après la naissance le poison la tua et Hiashi annonça que sa femme était morte des suites de la naissance.'

'Je…Je ne…Je ne sais que dire.' Sanglota t'elle alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

'Alors ne dis rien, Hinata-chan.' Murmura Naruto avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la pris dans une puissante étreinte, agissant comme une bouée de sauvetage lancée à un naufrager.

Plus le temps passé, plus les sanglots d'Hinata devenaient audibles. Puis, aux milieux de ses pleurs, elle se mit à repousser le Namikaze, d'abord doucement puis plus violement elle voulait tellement se dégager qu'elle se mit à frapper le Jinchüriki. Mais il la tenait fermement, fatiguée par toutes ces émotions elle s'endormit doucement dans les bras de Naruto. Ce dernier la coucha sur le canapé du bureau alors qu'il alla s'asseoir dans la chaise du bureau pour l'observer.

Mais soudain son attention fut détournée par un bruit à sa fenêtre.

Toc-Toc. Toc-Toc.

Devant la fenêtre se trouvait un corbeau qui toquait à la fenêtre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau sauta sur le bureau.

'Bonjour Ichiro, que me vaut le plaisir de si bon matin ?' L'accueillit notre blond.

'Aiko-chan a un message pour toi Naruto.' Croassa le corbeau avant de tendre la patte avec le message.

Le Jinchüriki s'empressa de détacher le message avec un sourire en pensant à son amie et sensei. Puis lorsqu'il lut le message, son sourire s'agrandit et il écrivit un mot rapide avant de le donner à Ichiro.

'Merci Ichiro, ce sont de très bonnes nouvelles.' Annonça Naruto avant de partir en direction des chambres à l'étage inférieur.

Une fois arrivé dans le couloir menant à chacune des chambres, le Jinchüriki s'arrêta et pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Puis il étendit ses sens afin de sentir le chakra dans chacune des chambres. Ici il n'y avait rien, là non plus. Mais dans cette chambre se trouvait plusieurs chakras, brûlant mais doux : Samui, piquant et fluide : Karui, chaud et piquant : Yugito en qui il pouvait sentir le chakra que Kurama confirma être celui de Matabi.

'Donc c'est la chambre des Kumo-nins.' Pensa Naruto.

Dans cette chambre-ci se trouvait un chakra accueillant et aussi dense que le sien et ce lui de Karui.

'Donc, Karin-chan, ce qui laisse Yugao-chan dans la dernière.' Déduisit notre blond.

Maintenant qu'il savait où se trouvait tout le monde, il toqua doucement à chaque porte et une fois qu'on lui répondit, il demanda que tout le monde le rejoigne dans la salle du Conseil dans 30 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes plus tard<strong>

**Salle du Conseil**

Une fois tout le monde réuni, Naruto exposa ses nouvelles.

'Il y a quelques minutes Itachi, ou Aiko-chan, m'a prévenue que un espion de l'Akatsuki a rencontré Tsunade Senju dans un village prés de la frontière entre Hi no Kuni et Kawa no Kuni, Chami. C'est une ville connue pour son thé et son sake, il y aussi là-bas un casino. Donc, la parfaite combinaison pour Tsunade. Je vais y aller avec Yugao et j'aimerai que Yugito nous accompagne. Entre-temps, celles qui restent ici doivent s'entraîner, bien que nous soyons protégés des attaques extérieures, il y faudra bien sortir un jour. Dés que nous revenons, Yugao, Yugito et moi vous aideront. Il y a des terrains d'entraînement prés de la plage à l'est du village, il y a de tout un lac et des arbres pour entraîner votre contrôle du chakra, et il y a tout les types de terrain : une forêt, une plaine, un terrain rocailleux et du sable sur la plage. Une dernière chose : Hinata est en train de dormir dans le bureau, donc ne la dérangez pas, mais après elle doit s'entraîner avec vous. Yugito, Yugao, dans 10 minutes au débarcadère !'

'Hai, Naruto-sama/Naruto-kun !' Répondirent les intéressées.

10 minutes plus tard, Naruto retrouva ses co-équipières devant le bateau. Yugito portait son uniforme de Kumo-nin ainsi que son holster de kunai à sa cuisse droite et une pochette à sa ceinture. Yugao quand à elle, avait gardée son uniforme et son masque d'ANBU, et elle avait sur son dos un katana standard d'ANBU.

'Bien, allons-y.' Décida l'Uzumaki avant d'embarquer.

La traversée se passa sans problème, et il débarquèrent prés d'une frotte où ils cachèrent le bateau.

'Maintenant que nous sommes à terre il faut traverser une partie de Hi no Kuni avant de pouvoir arriver à Chami. C'est une mission de recherche pas de combat, alors il nous faut être discrets.' Résuma le Namikaze. 'Si nous voyageons rapidement nous pourrions y être ce soir.'

Sur ce, ils partirent tous trois pour Chami.

Sur le chemin, ils furent pris en chasse par une escouade de 3 Chûnins qui les avaient pris pour de simples Nuke-nins. Ne pouvant risquer d'être découverts, ils tendirent un piège à l'escouade et après les avoir tuer, brûlèrent les corps pour que personne ne puisse les examiner Ainsi les Yamanakas ne pourraient pas regarder dans les souvenirs de ces Chûnins, les Inuzukas n'auraient aucune odeur et les Aburames aucune trace de chakra. En détruisant les corps ainsi, ils s'assuraient que une autopsie ne pourrait être faite et que Konoha ne saurait jamais comment étaient morts ses Chûnins.

Le soir, arrivés à l'entrée de la ville, Naruto expliqua son plan.

'Pour trouver Tsunade dans cette ville, il faudra se séparer. Mais j'ai un moyen pour que nous restions en contact.' Ajouta t'il en sortant des sceaux. 'Ces sceaux permettent de ressentir les pulsations de chakra de ceux qui ont les mêmes. Une longue pulsation signifie : danger ou trouvée, venez vite. Deux courtes : danger ou trouvée, restez à l'écart et deux longues : rien à signaler. Pour que l'on sache que tout va bien, toutes les 30 minutes il faudra émettre deux longues pulsations sinon nous penseront que vous êtes en danger. Dernier point, ces sceaux permettent de savoir de quelle direction et de qui viennent les pulsations.'

'Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour nous, Naruto-kun' Dit Yugito d'un ton taquin. 'C'est mignon.'

Les joues rouges, l'Uzumaki répliqua en distribuant les sceaux : 'Les sceaux doivent être mis sur la peau, Où vous voulez. Yugito, prends le quartier Nord avec les résidences Yugao, le Sud avec les bars et moi l'Ouest avec le casino. Nous nous retrouverons dans la forêt à l'Est. Allez-y.'

Les regardant s'éloigner, Naruto pensa à ce qu'il ne leur avait pas dit. Ayant le sceau principal, au lieu de sentir le chakra de ses co-équipières, il pouvait continuellement les surveiller. 'Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas dit ou Yugito ne m'aurait pas laisser tranquille.' Pensa notre blond avant de partir vers le casino. Sur le chemin, il montra une photo de Tsunade à des passants, mais bien que certains l'aient vu, aucun ne put lui dire où elle se trouvait.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir émis deux pulsations de chakra et ayant reçu les mêmes de Yugao et Yugito, il entra dans le casino et montra la photo au maître des lieux. 'Je l'ai vu hier, elle logeait à l'hôtel en face mais elle prévoyait de repartir vite. Quelque chose à propos d'un pervers à éviter.' Après avoir remercier le gérant, Naruto alla à l'hôtel et demanda si Tsunade Senju était toujours là. On lui répondit qu'elle était partie la veille au soir, sans donner de direction. Avec une nouvelle impasse, l'Uzumaki sortit pour réfléchir.

Voyant la Lune dans le ciel, Naruto s'alarma. 'Il faudrait que j'aille vite rejoindre Yugito et Yugao, avant qu'elles s'inquiètent. Cherchant leurs chakras, il les trouva dans la forêt à l'Est. Sautant de toit en toit, il se dirigea vers elles. Lorsqu'il arriva, il les vit couchées dans les ombres.

'Tsunade n'est pas là.' Résuma t'il. 'Trouvons un endroit pour camper.'

'Tiens-Tiens… Qu'avons-nous là ?'

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu<strong>


	6. Vote

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre mais une question pour tous mes lecteurs.**

**Pour le Harem, quelles sont vos filles préférées et celles que vous aimez le moins. Il se peut que votre 'choisie' ne soit pas du Harem, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour prendre en compte vos idées.**

**Vous pouvez me donner votre choix par MP ou review.**

**Merci**


	7. Combats & Invocations

**J'aimerai remercier pour leurs votes item30, Guest, Kyu-chan, smilo59, Dj-bxl et Reptile5. Le vote est toujours ouvert donc vous pouvez donner votre liste de filles.**

**Thor94 : Merci pour ta review. Presque tous les Uzumakis sont à Uzushio, il manque Tayuya et Nagato. Je n'ai aucun problème à enfoncer Sarutobi. Tu sauras bientôt pourquoi Naruto n'annonce pas son départ de Konoha.**

**J'essaye de poster ce chapitre comme un cadeau de Noël. Donc, Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tous**

**Naruto : 14 ans**

**Itachi/Aiko : 21 ans**

**Yugao: 20 ans**

**Hinata/Karin/Yugito/Samui : 11 ans**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi : 69 ans**

**Jiraya : 50 ans**

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas**

**Paroles de Bijuu : 'Je vais te manger.'**

Paroles normales : 'Attrape moi si tu peux'

Paroles écrites : « Ferme la, ou je te tue. »

Jutsu : Shunshin

'Tiens-Tiens… Qu'avons-nous là ?'

* * *

><p><strong>Foret de Chami<strong>

**Le soir**

'**Petit au-dessus de toi !'** Avertit Kurama

Levant les yeux, Naruto vit un ANBU avec un masque de sanglier qui avait bondi pour attaquer l'Uzumaki avec son katana. Une roulade sur la droite suivie d'un bond en arrière lui sauva la vie et lui permit de se désengager.

'Uzumaki Naruto, rends toi !' Lança une voix dans l'ombre.

'Et si je me rends, que se passera t'il ?' Répliqua le Namikaze.

'Tu sera ramené à Konoha avec la Traîtresse et la Jinchüriki de Nibi. Là-bas, tu sera reconditionné pour accomplir la volonté de Konoha !' Répondit l'homme dans l'ombre.

'Hors de question ! Mes amies et moi n'irons jamais à Konoha !' Cria notre blond.

'**Je ne retournerai pas à Konoha pour être utilisé comme un jouet pour cette 'Volonté du Feu'. Et toi aussi, tu seras utilisé comme un pion si on nous attrape. Donc, bats toi !'** Rugit le kitsune.

'Tant pis pour toi. Inoshishi, neutralise-le.' Soupira l'inconnu.

'HAI !' Confirma l'ANBU.

Naruto n'attendit pas, il sortit son katana de son fourreau et chargea l'ANBU. Le fer rencontra le fer et alors commença une danse d'attaques de pointe et de tranchant, d'esquive et de parade. Puis Inoshishi repoussa Naruto d'un coup de la poignée de son arme puis composa une série de Mudras.

Katon : Gôkakyû no Jutsu

Naruto esquiva en sautant par-dessus et lança son propre Jutsu pour déstabiliser l'ANBU.

Futon : Daitoppa

Inoshishi tituba en arrière sous la force du vent et répondit par un Katon Hôsenka no Jutsu.

L'Uzumaki se cacha derrière un arbre pour éviter d'être touché. Un fois les petites boules de feu passée, il sortit et lança une technique pour paralyser son opposant.

Raiton : Jibashiri

Le courant partit de la main de Naruto en contact avec la terre jusqu'aux pieds de l'ANBU. Ne réagissant pas assez vite à la nouvelle menace, celui-ci fut frappé par la technique. Il resta sur place paralysé par la douleur du courant qui parcourait ses muscles. Notre blond n'hésita pas, il prit avantage de ce bref instant pour charger Inoshishi et le transpercer avec 'Aka no Shi'.

Clap Clap Clap Clap

Alors que le corps de l'ANBU tombait au sol et que Naruto récupérait son arme, Jiraya sortit de l'ombre proche de Yugao.

'Bravo, tu t'es amélioré tu a réussi à tuer le meilleur des ANBUs présents. Mais pendant ton combat, les équipes ANBU t'ont encerclées. Tu a perdu.' Le nargua le Sanin.

'**L'ermite a raison. Une douzaine d'ANBU t'entourent, sans parler du Pervers. Ca va être dur de s'en sortir vivant et ça devient quasi-impossible pour ces femelles. Tu devrais les laisser là.'** Conseilla Kurama.

'Hors de question !' Répliqua le Namikaze. 'Yugao et Yugito sont ma responsabilité et puisque nous sommes arrivés ensemble, nous repartons ensemble. Je ne laisse personne derrière.'

'**Comme tu veux, j'espère que tu a un plan pour nous sortir de là en un morceau.'** Grogna le kitsune.

'En fait, je n'ai pas de plan.' Répondit Naruto d'un ton penaud.

'**QUOI ? De tous les crétins de ce monde… OK, je t'aiderai. Rappelle toi que tu ne supporte pas plus de trois queues de mon chakra. Après ça, tu perds le contrôle et est un danger autant pour tes alliés que tes ennemis.'** Lui rappela le Bijuu.

'Je sais, je dois garder le contrôle de mes émotions.' Soupira Naruto.

Le tirant de ses pensées, Jiraya lança : 'Puisque tu ne bouges pas, nous allons devoir venir t'attraper. Et à la manière forte.'

Voyant que le reste des Konoha-nins s'apprêtaient à l'attaquer, l'Uzumaki pris une posture défensive et les défia : 'Venez m'attraper, si vous l'osez ! '

A ces mots, les ninjas de Konoha chargèrent Naruto. Il réussit à se défendre, seul contre 12 ANBUs, pendant plusieurs minutes utilisant Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu et le chakra de Kyûbi, mais il finit par plier face au nombre de ses assaillants. Il avait pourtant réussi à tuer 4 ANBUs et en blesser 2 autres avant d'être maintenu face contre terre. Le Gama Senin approcha alors et apposa un sceau pour empêcher l'Uzumaki d'utiliser son chakra et celui de Kyûbi ainsi que de bouger.

'Toi et la Jinchüriki de Nibi allez retourner à Konoha pour être ' rééduqués'. Neko, va servir de sex-toy pour mes hommes, si elle est sage. Ensuite, nous déciderons si nous la tuons maintenant ou plus tard.' Le nargua Jiraya avant de le mettre sur le dos pour qu'il puisse observer le 'spectacle'. Incapable de bouger et de parler, le Namikaze maudit le Sanin en son for intérieur. Lorsqu'elle fut déliée, Yugao ne se laissa pas faire alors que les membres de l'ANBU arrachaient ses vêtements. Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que ses sous-vêtements, elle réussit à attraper un kunai et tuer un des ANBUs.

'Espèce de…' Jura un ANBU en examinant le mort.

'Ca suffit.' Le coupa Jiraya. 'Tuez-la, qu'on en finisse.'

Naruto vit les ANBUs s'écarter alors que le chef d'une escouade prenait un katana.

'**Petit,…'**

Le tueur s'approcha de Yugao.

'**..ne…'**

Yugao fut forcée de se mettre à genoux.

'**..fais…'**

Le bourreau empoigna son arme.

'…**pas…'**

Il leva son arme.

'…**ça.'**

Naruto fut enveloppé du chakra de Kurama, l'aura du chakra était tellement forte que tous arrêtèrent leurs actions et se tournèrent vers le Jinchüriki. Une, deux, trois, quatre… cinq queues de chakra se formèrent et pourtant l'Uzumaki avait l'air de se contrôler jusqu'à… **'Je vais tous vous tuer !'** Rugit il d'une voix démoniaque. Dans une explosion de chakra, il brisa les sceaux qui le retenaient prisonnier. Puis, il sauta sur l'ANBU qui tenait un katana au- dessus de Yugao lui brisant la nuque. Ensuite, il pris le corps de Yugao entre ses pattes et alla la déposer au coté de Yugito et les enveloppa toutes les deux dans un cocon de chakra. Pour Jiraya et les ANBUs, ce chakra avait l'air maléfique mais pour les amies du Jinchüriki, elles se sentaient à l'abri, en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Ce chakra leur donnait un sentiment de réconfort.

Entre-temps les ANBUs et Jiraya n'avaient pas bougés, comme pétrifies sur place. Quand soudain le Sanin murmura : 'Ca sent pas bon, ça.' Attirant l'attention de l'Uzumaki sur eux. Ce qui s'ensuivit fut une boucherie pendant laquelle les ANBUs qu tentaient tous de s'enfuir furent rattraper un à un et mis à mort d'une manière particulièrement douloureuse et vicieuse.

C'EST QUOI CA ? ELOIGNEZ LE DE MOI !

SQUELCH

TENEZ VOS POSITIONS !

RIP

KAMI-SAMA, AYEZ PITIE !

SLASH

Puis vint le tour de Jiraya, Naruto le trouva dans la foret en train d'essayer de percer avec un Rasengan le dôme protecteur placé au-dessus de Yugito et Yugao. Le Namikaze l'éloigna d'un uppercut, lui laissant une vilaine brûlure sur la figure due au chakra. Jiraya se voyant perdu invoqua l'estomac du crapaud.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Gamaguchi Shibari

Une fois cet estomac invoqué, il était invulnérable aux attaques de Naruto. De l'intérieur, il utilisa une autre invocation pour s'échapper. Lorsque Jiraya eut disparu, l'estomac se dispersa dans un nuage de fumé.

Furieux de voir sa proie s'échapper Naruto, recouvert du chakra de Kurama, se mit à détruire la forêt.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix.

'Naruto-sama.'

Se tournant vers l'origine de cette voix, l'Uzumaki arrêta son œuvre de destruction aveugle. Puis il se dirigea vers le dôme protecteur, avec chaque pas le chakra qui le recouvrait se dissipait un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait entièrement disparu quand il arriva. Avec un simple toucher de la part du Jinchüriki le bouclier disparut, révélant Yugao et Yugito.

Le visage de Yugao était recouvert de larmes, de culpabilité pour être tombée dans ce piège et avoir entraîné Naruto avec elle, de soulagement pour ce à quoi elle venait d'échapper et de joie de voir l'Uzumaki. Yugito, quand à elle, était toujours inconsciente mais ne portait plus aucunes des blessures dues à l'attaque des ANBUs et de Jiraya.

Naruto, voyant l'Uzuki en pleur la prit dans ses bras et la berça de mots réconfortants pour la calmer, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

Se détachant de Yugao, l'Uzumaki se plaça au centre d'une clairière et invoqua de l'aide.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ōkyū shochi

Devant lui se tenaient deux jeunes louveteaux, un gris avec des taches marron et l'autre blanc avec des taches grises.

'Ohayô Naruto-sama, comment pouvons nous aider.'

'Ohayô Fubuki,' dit il au blanc 'Ohayô Haruki,' au gris 'les deux personnes derrière moi sont des amies qui me sont très précieuses. Je compte sur vous pour les ramener à Uzushio et les soigner, et pourriez-vous rester avec elles jusqu'à ce que je reviennes ?'

'On s'en occupe Naruto-sama, et on restera le temps qu'il faut. Avant que j'oublie, Miyuki attend toujours que vous l'invoquiez depuis que vous avez signé le contrat. Sayonara.' Répliqua Fubuki avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée suivie par Haruki.

Sur cette réplique, Naruto commença à se rappeler comment il en était venu à signer le Rouleau d'Invocation des Loups.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash-back<strong>_

**Uzushio**

**Tour de l'Uzukage**

'Comment ça tu n'a pas le Rouleau d'Invocation des Renards ?' Demanda l'Uzumaki surpris.

'**Non, je ne l'ai pas.' **Répondit le kitsune penaud. **'La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était à la Vallée de la Fin. Madara l'avait en sa possession, et c'est comme ça qu'il a put m'amener pour ensuite avec son Sharingan me forcer à combattre Hashirama Senju. Après avoir été scellé dans Uzumaki Mito, je n'en ai plus entendu parlé et jamais revu. Etant scellé en toi je ne peux pas le recréer.'**

'Alors, as tu une idée sur un Rouleau d'Invocation potentiel pour moi ?' Interrogea le Jinchüriki.

'**En fait, oui.' **Confirma Kurama. **'Les Loups. Le clan Uzumaki a leur Rouleau d'Invocation et je l'ai vu dans le bureau quand tu lisais le journal de l'Uzukage. Ton clan a ce Rouleau d'Invocation depuis bien avant la création de Konoha. Comment ils l'ont eu, je ne sais pas.'**

'Et il n'y a aucune possibilité que je retrouve ton Rouleau d'Invocation rapidement ?' Tenta Naruto.

'**Aucune à ma connaissance.' **Assura le Bijuu.** 'Et il y a sans doutes d'autres Rouleau d'Invocation qui ont appartenus à ton clan mais je n'ai vu que celui-là.'**

'Alors signons ce Contrat. J'aurai préféré les Renards mais les Loups sont très bien. Comme pour les Uzumakis, c'est 'la famille d'abord'. Un principe auquel j'adhère complètement.' Dit l'Uzumaki.

Le Jinchüriki retourna dans le bureau pour rechercher des Rouleaux d'Invocation mais ne trouva que celui des Loups. Après l'avoir ouvert, il découvrit une longue liste de nom, dont le dernier Uzukage : Uzumaki Suzaku. Le déroulant, il trouva un emplacement libre où il apposa sa main sanglante et écrivit son nom.

'Et maintenant, présentons-nous !' S'exclama Naruto.

_**Fin Flash-back**_

* * *

><p><span>Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Miyuki<span>

'Salut Naruto, comment va tu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé avant ? Où on va ? Et…QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ICI ?!' Demanda Miyuki d'un ton excité pour finir apeurée.

'Dans l'ordre : je vais bien, je ne fais rien de spécial pour l'instant, je ne t'ai pas appelée avant parce que j'étais occupé, on va à Konoha en suivant la trace de ces ANBUs et il y a eu un combat ici.' Répondit l'Uzumaki calmement, avant de regarder autour de lui.

La forêt qui l'entourait était dévastée et portait les signes du combat qui s'y était tenu. Les arbres avaient été déracinés, portaient des traces de brûlures dues à des Katon ou des Raiton ou avaient des traces d'impact causées par des frappes de Taijutsu. Des Kunais, des Shurikens et des Katanas gisaient sur le sol ou enfoncés dans le corps des ANBUS. On voyait tout de suite dans quel état Naruto avait tué quel ANBU. Ceux qui avaient le moins de blessures étaient morts alors que l'Uzumaki se contrôlait, et ceux avec les blessures les plus horribles avaient été victimes d'un Jinchüriki furieux. Certains avaient été démembrés, d'autres avaient eu la tête arrachée, un avait tout simplement été ouvert en deux et il manquait aux deux derniers un morceau de corps là où Naruto les avait transpercés.

'WOW… Tout ça c'est toi ?' Demanda Miyuki avec curiosité.

'Personne ne fait du mal aux personnes qui me sont précieuses et reste vivant après ça.' Déclara Naruto.

'Bien dit.' Approuva Miyuki.

Regardant Miyuki, une jeune louve entièrement blanche, l'Uzumaki ajouta : 'Je suis sur qu'ils viennent de Konoha, mais peux tu utiliser ton flair pour remonter leur piste ? Nous sommes dans la forêt de Chami, prés de la frontière entre Hi no Kuni et Kawa no Kuni. Il faudrait partir avant que quelqu'un vienne voir ce qui s'est passé.'

'HAI. Donnes moi une minute et nous partons.' Répondit la louve.

'OK.' Confirma l'Uzumaki avant d'aller récupérer l'équipement qui lui avait été retiré à sa capture. Hey le renard, tu es là ?'

'**Oui, je suis là.'** Répondit Kurama. **'Et avant que tu demandes, non je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui vient d'arriver. Ta colère a ouvert les portes pour mon chakra et après tu t'es battu à l'instinct, guidé par ton désir de protéger.'**

'Si tu le dis…' Répliqua le Jinchüriki avant d'être interrompu par Miyuki.

'Naruto, j'ai leur odeur ! Elle se dirige tout droit vers Konoha.'

Sur ce, Naruto et Miyuki disparurent dans la nuit. Pendant leur voyage vers Konoha grâce au flair de Miyuki, ils évitèrent toutes les patrouilles et ainsi au matin à la vue du village ils décidèrent de faire une halte et allèrent se reposer dans une grotte toute proche.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques heures plus tard<strong>

**Grotte prés de Konoha**

'Reviens ici salope d'Inuzuka ! Nous allons te remettre à ta place !'

Ce furent les mots qui réveillèrent Naruto et son familier Miyuki. Intrigués par ces mots si prés de Konoha, ils sortirent pour investiguer en toute discrétion ce qui se passait. Ce qu'ils trouvèrent dans une clairière proche les dégoûta. Plusieurs Chûnins se tenaient autour d'une jeune Inuzuka en train de la rouer de coups et lui arracher ses habits.

'Laisse toi faire, catin d'Inuzuka ! Tout le monde sait que pour vous remettre à votre place, il suffit d'un bonne baise !'

'Bande de bâtards ! Vous tuez mes chiens et espérez que je vais me laisser faire !' Répliqua l'Inuzuka

Sous les grognements de Miyuki, l'Uzumaki décida de mettre un terme à cette situation avant que les Chûnins puissent accomplir leur crime. Il créa plusieurs clones qui sans attendre ses ordres bondirent dans les ombres entourant la clairière. Une fois tous ses clones en place Naruto ainsi que ses clones commencèrent d'une voix démoniaque :

'**Donc c'est comme ça qu'on traite les Inuzukas à Konoha..'**

'…**peu importe, pour vos crimes…'**

'…**je vous condamne à mort !'**

Déclarèrent le Jinchüriki et ses clones, chacun leur tour pour ne pas être repérer.

'C'est le Kyûbi, il est revenu !' S'horrifia Chûnin 1.

'Ce n'est qu'un gamin, nous n'avons rien à craindre !' Raisonna Chûnin 2.

'Comment peut tu dire que nous avons commis un crime puisque tu es un Nuke-nin.' Le nargua Chûnin 3.

'Je suis votre juge, jury et bourreau. Et vous êtes déjà morts.' Révéla Naruto en apparaissant derrière les Chûnins, dos à eux et son Katana à moitié dans son fourreau. 'Vous ne le savez pas encore.'

CLICK

Lorsque l'Uzumaki rengaina 'Aka no Shi' dans son fourreau, les 3 Chûnins s'écroulèrent au sol comme des marionnettes dont on a coupé les fils, du sang giclant de leurs coups.

Puis se tournant vers l'Inuzuka, déclara froidement : 'Je vous suggère de ne pas être ici quand les ANBUS arriveront, Inuzuka-san. Ils pourraient penser que vous avez tuées ces 'honorables' Chûnins.'

'Attends, c'est bien toi Naruto ?' Demanda l'Inuzuka, puis ajouta voyant l'Uzumaki se raidir et porter la main à son arme : 'Non, je ne veux pas me battre. Seulement discuter.'

'Discuter ?' Répondit le Jinchüriki incrédule. ' Avec moi, l'enfant démon, le Kyûbi réincarné et si j'en crois ces Chûnins, un Nuke-nin ?'

'Oui, avec toi. Je ne suis pas une de ces idiots qui confondent le prisonnier et son gardien.' Répliqua l'Inuzuka. 'Je veux juste te parler Uzumaki Naruto. Moi, c'est Inuzuka Hana. Je ne suis pas armée.'

'Alors, parlons. Mais pas ici.' Répondit Naruto, avant de la guider dans la grotte où il dormait, Miyuki derrière eux.

Avant de discuter, l'Uzumaki sortit une cape de voyage d'un sceau et la donna à Hana pour qu'elle se couvre. Ensuite, ils s'assirent au fond de la grotte à même le sol, mais Naruto garda son Katana à portée de main par précaution.

'D'abord, j'ai une question personnelle : comment va Yugao-chan ? C'est mon amie et je m'inquiète pour elle.' Demanda Hana apparemment inquiète.

'Physiquement, elle devrait aller bien. Elle a été attaquée par l'ANBU et a échappée de justesse à un viol. Mes Invocations, des Loups, l'ont emmenées à notre base pour la soigner. Mentalement, je n'en sais rien.' Répondit l'Uzumaki. 'Tu as demandé à ce que nous parlions, alors parles.'

'D'abord je me présente.' Commença l'Inuzuka. 'Je suis Inuzuka Hana, fille de Inuzuka Tsume, la Matriarche du clan et sœur d'Inuzuka Kiba. J'ai 18 ans et je suis Chûnin. Je suis…ou plutôt j'étais…j'avais sous ma garde les Trois Frères Haimaru, mais ils sont morts en me protégeant des 3 Chûnins que tu viens de tuer.'

'Un problème avec ça ?' Interrogea Naruto avec défiance.

'Aucun.' Rétorqua Hana. 'Ces déchets ne méritaient pas de vivre ! Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que depuis ton départ, un certain nombre de personnes ont commencé à repenser ce qu'ils croyaient savoir sur toi. Et certaines de ces personnes ont découverts les plans de Sarutobi et de sa clique pour toi, il suffit de dire qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord du tout. Bien que nous ne formions pas un mouvement rebelle nous essayons de l'empêcher de t'attraper et tentons de suivre la 'Volonté du Feu' telle que Hashirama Senju la concevait. Je ne dis pas que ces personnes seraient prêtes à quitter Konoha, pas toutes en tous cas, mais si tu revenais tu serais protégé.'

'Et qui sont ces charmantes personnes ?' S'enquit un Jinchüriki curieux.

'Je ne te donnerais pas tout les noms.' Contra Hana. 'Bien que nous soyons de ton coté, je ne sais pas ce que tu fera de ce savoir. Il y a Sarutobi Asuma, qui vient de revenir de son service en tant que membre des Douze Ninjas Gardiens. Il y a ma Mère, Inuzuka Tsume et plusieurs membres du clan. Il y a des membres de la Branche Secondaire des Hyûgas. Tu sais déjà que Mikoto-sama te soutient, il y a quelques ANBUs et pour finir moi. Je ne peux rien garantir pour ceux de ton âge.'

'OK…Et comment je vous contacte ?'Demanda Naruto d'un ton hésitant.

'Je ne sais pas, nous ne l'avons pas discuté et nous ne t'attendions pas si tôt.' Répondit Hana. 'Nous…'

'J'ai une idée.' Les interrompit Miyuki. 'Il y a chez les Loups, une jeune louve qui a du mal à s'intégrer, Itoe. Son problème vient du fait qu'elle n'a pas été conçue de la même façon que les autres. Son Père, était un loups des montagnes de Kaminari no Kuni, tué par des chasseurs, et sa Mère est un Invocation comme moi. Donc, de par sa naissance, elle est mise à l'écart par de nombreuses Invocations sauf par sa Mère qui l'aime comme ses autres louveteaux. Son statut et ses capacités sont différentes d'une Invocation normale. Pour l'instant, elle ne peut pas quitter le domaine des Invocations. Même Naruto ne pourrait pas l'invoquer. Seul un Loups invoqué peut l'amener et après Itoe ne pourra plus jamais revenir chez les Loups sauf si elle est invoquée par l'un d'entre nous. Pour revenir ici, elle aurait besoin d'être liée à quelqu'un. Et là se trouve votre solution : si Hana signait un Pacte de Sang avec Itoe elle serait capable de l'invoquer, seulement elle, et la garder comme familier. Qu'en pensez vous ?'

'Ca pourrait marcher. Un moyen de communication que personne ne peut tracer, détourner ou voler.' Résuma le Jinchüriki. 'Itoe pourrait être invoquée seulement par Hana, il n'y a aucune possibilité de changer le message et personne ne peut la suivre. Mais il faut d'abord savoir si elle est d'accord.'

'Je vais la chercher, invoques moi dans 5 minutes.' Dit Miyuki avant de disparaître dans un nuage fumée.'

'Qu'en penses tu Hana ?' Interrogea notre blond.

'Si Itoe est d'accord, alors moi aussi.' Répondit l'Inuzuka. 'Ce ne sera pas comme avec les Trois Frères Haimaru, mais au moins j'aurai de la compagnie. Un Inuzuka sans partenaire, ça fait bizarre. Je vais de voir expliquer à ma Mère ce qui est arrivé et l'arrivée d'Itoe. Si quelqu'un autre que ceux avec nous demandes, je dirai que je l'ai trouvée dans la forêt. Le plus dur sera d'expliquer ce qui est arrivé aux 3 Chûnins avec moi, puisque nous étions en patrouille.'

'Dis leur que je les ai tués.' Suggéra Naruto. 'C'est la vérité, mais au lieu de dire qu'ils allaient te violer dis que vous m'avez trouvé prés de Konoha et que vous avez essayé de me capturer. Mais j'ai tué les Chûnins et tu t'es échappée avant de subir le même sort.'

'Ca pourrait marcher.' Rétorqua l'Inuzuka. 'C'est assez proche de la vérité que on ne cherchera pas autre chose une fois ta présence confirmée.'

'Ne t'en fais pas, ce soir ils sauront que Naruto Uzumaki était là.' Assura l'Uzumaki. 'Il est temps d'appeler Miyuki.'

Kuchiyose no Jutsu

'Miyuki et Itoe au rapport !' Lança Miyuki joyeusement.

A coté de Miyuki se trouvait Itoe, une jeune louve tout noire. Inspectant son point d'arrivée, elle découvrit Naruto et Hana. Connaissant Naruto, elle alla renifler la femelle qui se trouvait face à lui.

'C'est elle, Naruto-sama ?' Interrogea Itoe, recevant un hochement de tête pour réponse. 'Je dirai que elle a l'air d'une femelle convenable. Si vous choisissiez de vous accou…'

'Ce n'est pas le sujet !' Interrompit un Naruto rouge comme une tomate. 'Tu es ici pour nous dire si tu acceptes d'être le familier de Hana. Et si tu acceptes de servir de moyen de communication ?'

'Acceptes tu ?' Demanda une Hana tout aussi rouge que Naruto.

'J'accepte ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me rendre utile et explorer autre chose que ma tanière chez les Loups.' Répondit Itoe. 'Et je vais enfin comprendre pourquoi les humains deviennent tout rouge quand on parle de s'accou…'

'Une autre fois !' Interrompit l'Uzumaki toujours rouge, mais cette fois d'embarrassement. 'Ce sujet sera pour une autre fois et à un endroit plus adapté. Pour l'instant, vous devez sceller votre Pacte de Sang.'

'Hai, Naruto-sama !' Confirma Itoe.

'Et j'ai dis pas de 'Naruto-sama' avec moi !' S'énerva le Jinchüriki, toujours rouge.

'Vous êtes toujours rouge, Naruto-sama !' Remarqua Itoe. 'Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous et Hana-chan vous allez vous acc..'

'ASSEZ !' Cria Naruto en se levant.' Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver ! Je vous laisse avant de faire ou dire quelque chose d'idiot.' Puis ajouta en s'éloignant : 'Pervers de louveteau.'

'Naruto-sama ! Naruto-sama ! Vous oubliez votre équipement !' Fit Remarquer Itoe sous les gloussements de Miyuki.

'Oh, en effet. Tu m'énerve tellement que j'en perds mes moyens !' Contra L'Uzumaki.

'C'est un compliment ?' Demanda Itoe.

'Loin de là !' Finit Naruto. 'Hana, j'avais presque oublié. Fais très attention avec elle, c'est une farceuse de premier ordre et elle trouve toujours le moyen d'embêter les gens.'

'Vous me blessez, Naruto-sama. A vous entendre, j'ai l'air d'une petite terreur.' Contra Itoe en faisant semblant de pleurer.

'C'est exactement ce que tu es !' Termina l'Uzumaki en récupérant son équipement avant de se tourner vers une Hana toujours rouge. 'Plus sérieusement, pour ajouter du crédit à votre histoire je vais faire savoir à Konoha que je suis là. Donc, je vous conseille de ne pas rentrer ce soir.'

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu<strong>

Ōkyū shochi : Premiers soins


End file.
